


И смерть не разлучит нас

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Hollywood, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: группа археологов в поисках древнего египетского города натыкается на затерянную столицу, где в древности поклонялись Сету – богу хаоса и красной пустыни. Однако старинный артефакт, обнаруженный египтологами, приводит их к легендарному храму в Омбосе, который по преданию был заложен самим Сетом.





	И смерть не разлучит нас

**Author's Note:**

> **Глоссарий**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Гиксосы1 – название народов, завоевавших часть Древнего Египта в XVIII–XVI веках до н. э.  
> Накада2 – город на западном берегу Нила в Египетской провинции Кена. Был известен в Древнем Египте как город Нубт, а в античности как Омбос. Название происходит от древнеегипетского слова нуб (золото), по причине близости золотых копей в Аравийской пустыне.  
> Уаджет3 – древнеегипетский символ, левый соколиный глаз бога Гора, который был выбит в его схватке с Сетом.  
> Миля4 – 1609 метров.  
> Дуат5 – загробный мир в мифологии Древнего Египта.

**Пролог**

Столетия назад, когда фараоны еще не пришли к власти, став наместниками Богов, жило двое братьев – похожих и столь же разных меж собою.

Старший был добр и щедр к своему народу, имел возлюбленную супругу и был счастлив, пока младший брат, снедаемый завистью и жаждой перестроить мир на свой вкус, не пожелал получить то, что принадлежало старшему. Заманив его в ловушку, младший брат пленил, убил, а после избавился от тела и занял место старшего среди народа.

Супруга долго убивалась, потеряв любимого, обошла все земли, пока вместе с правителем подземного царства не нашла мертвое тело мужа на берегу реки. Боль ее была безгранична, а утрата слишком горька.

Спустя некоторое время, после того, как младший надругался над телом ненавистного ему брата, супруга покойного правителя возжелала совершить возмездие за смерть любимого. Она была полна гнева, божественная суть ее жаждала отмщения, и настал день, когда юный сокол сумел одолеть узурпатора хитростью, и предстал младший брат перед великим судом старейшин, и был он наказан за свое вероломство и заточен в тюрьму.

С той поры прошло много веков, но по земле до сих пор бродят слухи, что небесная клетка не сможет его удержать навечно. В день, когда он вернется, охватит мир тьма, океаны высохнут, а земля обратится в красную пустыню.

**— 1 —**

— Звучит знакомо, правда? — спросил молодой человек, закрыв тетрадь.

— Криденс, под такую интерпретацию можно подвести много историй, — прозвучал за спиной снисходительный ответ, и он резко обернулся.

— Не в этом ли суть, что история всегда повторяется? — возразил Криденс, задумчиво нахмурившись и свернув тетрадь в тугую трубку.

— Тина – историк не того профиля, чтобы оценить, — мягко заметила сидящая напротив Криденса белокурая девушка. — Моей сестре больше по душе высохшие черепки.

— Это миф об Осирисе и Сете, верно? — спросил пухлый мужчина, вертевший в руках пробковый шлем, желая перевести тему, чтоб охладить пыл сестер. Их беззлобные пикировки не могли обернуться чем-то серьезным, и все же ему захотелось поддержать Криденса, рассказ которого явно прошел мимо ушей остальных.

— Верно, — подтвердил Криденс без улыбки и потянулся за своей чашкой, которую приткнул на углу стола, заваленного ворохом бумаг и папок, поверх которых умостилась пара небольших заколоченных ящиков.

— И все же любую историю можно притянуть за уши, — стояла на своем Тина. Подойдя к Криденсу, она опустила ладонь ему на плечо и чуть склонила голову. — Пойдем, мне нужна твоя помощь. Рабочие вернулись – нам нужно проверить и описать все, что они привезли.

Криденс молча кивнул, заранее предвкушая скучную и монотонную работу, вернул чашку на место, так и не успев сделать глотка, и поднялся.

— Куини, доктор Ковальски, — обратился он к остальным, — хорошего вам дня. Мне надо идти.

— Конечно, милый, — мягко поддержала Куини и, повернувшись к мужчине, так и не выпустившим шлем из рук, с заботой спросила: — Еще чаю, доктор Ковальски?

Густо покраснев, доктор с излишним воодушевлением кивнул и слабо улыбнулся просиявшей Куини.

Выйдя из подвальных помещений, где располагался склад с невыставленными в музее экспонатами, Криденс и Тина прошли через галерею и зал, посвященный Пятой династии, чтобы спуститься в архив.

Юноша обожал бродить по тихим полупустым залам Каирского музея, где каждый шаг гулко резонировал от каменных полов в легком полумраке коридоров. Толстые мощные стены прекрасно yдерживали прохладу, не пропуская внутрь зной и позволяя экспонатам и мумиям храниться в микроклимате, будто их и не выносили из погребальных залов и пирамид.

— Ты какой-то бледный, — заметила Тина, бросив на Криденса тревожный взгляд. — Не заболел?

— Нет, — бесцветно отозвался тот, пожав плечами.

— Точно? Уверен?

— Просто плохо спал, — равнодушно поделился он. Со стороны складывалось впечатление, что Криденс не желал углубляться в эту тему, и Тина решила не настаивать.

— Тогда ладно, — кивнула она. — Тебе надо почаще бывать не свежем воздухе, а то сидишь целыми днями среди бумаг в пыльных аудиториях.

— Ты хочешь отпустить меня сегодня пораньше? — с надеждой спросил Криденс, слегка улыбнувшись и бросив на девушку косой взгляд.

— Что? Нет, конечно, — с серьезной миной возразила Тина, любившая во всем порядок, но все же смягчилась. Криденс еще с утра заметил ее беспокойное состояние, однако Тина стоически отмалчивалась, хотя было заметно, что ее распирало желание поделиться новостями. Потому, когда они остались наедине, ее все же прорвало на откровенный разговор: — Есть кое-что, что обнаружили наши коллеги из Австрии.

— Что-то особенное? — нетерпеливо спросил Криденс, когда они, наконец, вошли в тихий укромный архив, не имевший окон и освещенный лишь лампами. — Я не слышал, чтобы от музея была направлена бригада археологов с рабочими.

— Это не совсем те раскопки, которые проводит музей, — нехотя призналась Тина, заперев дверь. Взяв Криденса под локоть, она увлекла его в дальний конец архива, заведя в тупик между стеллажами с картотекой. — Небольшую команду археологов из Европы занесло в восточную часть дельты Нила, — с расстановкой пояснила она. — Они отправились на поиски Кантира, столицы Рамзеса Второго, однако оказались немного южнее. По их заверениям, они нашли древнюю столицу гиксосов1 – Аварис. Если это окажется правдой, то будет поистине интересным открытием. Я попрошу музей финансировать экспедицию в пустыню и организацию раскопок. Но для начала нужны доказательства, что оно того стоит.

Криденс в задумчивости поджал губы, уставившись на Тину.

— Мы? — уточнил он и нехотя продолжил он с плохо скрываемым любопытством. — Разве в мои обязанности не входит быть простым архивариусом?

Будучи скромным работником музея, он и помыслить не мог, что ему когда-либо хоть словом намекнут о том, чтобы отправиться с экспедицией в пустыню, и не в качестве простого туриста, а с исследовательской миссией!

— Хочешь погрязнуть среди музейной работы? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Тина, сложив руки на груди.

Криденс в чем-то понимал ее – Голдштейн почти всю жизнь провела в музее, занимаясь изучением находок археологов, втайне мечтая о полевой работе под жарким египетским солнцем: сметать песок с памятников древности, поднимать из барханов занесенные песчаными бурями затерянные города. В последний раз она была на раскопках на плато Гизы рядом с великими пирамидами. В той экспедиции она вместе с группой археологов Каирского музея пыталась откопать стеллу между лап сфинкса, пока правительство Египта, не объясняя причин, не запретило любую деятельность на плато.

Криденс молчал, и девушка истолковала это по собственному разумению.

— Пока что мы поддерживаем с профессором переписку, — объяснила Тина. — Он довольно известный эксперт в области египтологии, я училась по его трудам. Сегодня он обещал позвонить мне в конце рабочего дня.

Вялый энтузиазм Криденса не слишком приободрил Тину, но она не привыкла сдаваться так просто.

— В походе нам понадобится врач. Я уже договорилась с доктором Ковальски, чтобы он был готов сопроводить нас на юг.

— На юг? — опешил Криденс. — Разве Аварис находится не севернее Каира?

Тина проигнорировала замечание.

— Вечером жду тебя в баре для иностранцев. Вот адрес, — Тина сунула ему в ладонь сложенную записку. — Не опаздывай.

Сжав в кулаке бумажку, Криденс согласно закивал, и Тина тепло улыбнулась ему:

— Хорошего дня. А у меня еще много работы, — она покосилась на дверь. — Посмотри по каталогу все артефакты, что нам доставили пару месяцев назад из храма Сети Первого, вдруг мы что-то упустили.

***

После работы Криденс, как и было оговорено, отправился не домой, а по указанному Тиной адресу в небольшое питейное заведение (на приличный бар своей неухоженностью оно мало походило), в котором не было ни одного египтянина. Якоб уже ждал его, заняв столик в дальнем углу, а минут двадцать спустя подошла и старшая Голдштейн. Пока мужчины ждали Тину, доктор Ковальски рассказывал Криденсу «забавные» случаи из собственной медицинской практики.

— Двое молодых военных заканчивали курс первой помощи, у них как раз недавно были практические занятия по трахеотомии.

Криденс недоуменно уставился на Якоба и для уверенности сжал в ладонях бокал с сидром.

— Когда дыхательные пути распухают, то воздух не проходит в легкие, и человеку нечем дышать, — торопливо пояснил Якоб, увлеченно отхлебнув из своего стакана. — Нужно сделать надрез, примерно здесь, — он задрал голову и провел по горлу пальцем. — Самое важное – попасть между связками и артерией, не повредив ни то, ни то.

— Якоб, а ты уверен, что эта история забавная? — насторожено спросила Тина, покосившись на неподвижного Криденса. Судя по всему, Ковальски делился с собеседником далеко не первой байкой.

Якоб небрежно отмахнулся и сделал очередной глоток.

— Они как раз возвращались к себе в кампус, когда увидели на улице задыхающуюся женщину и тут же решили, что у нее непроходимость дыхательных путей, — оптимистично продолжил он. — Но ножа или скальпеля под рукой не было, так что один из них взял карандаш и…

Криденс на всякий случай прикрыл один глаз, будто не знал, собирались применить подобную пытку к нему самому или нет.

— … пробили ей горло.

— Насквозь? — ахнула Тина, прикрыв ладонями рот.

— Нет, конечно, — беззаботно пояснил Якоб. — Но рана получилась неровной, — нехотя заметил он и после некоторого промедления добавил: — У женщины был инфаркт, потому она и задыхалась. Они… перепутали симптомы.

Над столом повисло гробовое молчание.

— Как бы там ни было, все закончилось хорошо, — обнадежил их Якоб и залпом опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана.

Тина сильно пожалела, что не взяла с собой Куини – уж та бы быстро смогла разрядить обстановку после медицинских баек доктора Ковальски…

— Мы отправляемся в пустыню, Якоб, — наконец заговорила она, когда впечатление от истории угасло, и Криденс расслабился, увлекшись наблюдением за посетителями бара. Тина понизила голос, чтобы ее слышали только собеседники: — Я говорила с профессором, он намерен приехать, чтобы проверить все самостоятельно. Нам нужен провожатый.

— «Защитник» ты хотела сказать, — поправил ее Якоб. Тина покрутила стакан в пальцах, взболтав его содержимое.

— Называй, как хочешь, — не стала спорить она. — В пустыне опасно, ты сам это прекрасно понимаешь, а у нас в команде только мы с Куини, Криденс, ты и профессор. Если на нас решат напасть разбойники или мародеры – кто знает, чем все это может обернуться…

Якоб нахмурился, внезапно посерьезнев. Криденс понимал, что значила его болезненная сосредоточенность – женщины в пустыне. Один бог знает, что может приключиться, и дело явно закончится не только ограблением. А Якоб не простил бы себе, если бы с девушками что-то случилось.

— Дайте-ка подумать, — хмуро протянул Якоб, и тут его лицо просветлело: — Есть у меня на примете один человек, лечил его не один раз.

— Думаешь, после твоего лечения он не захочет бросить нас посреди пустыни? — фыркнул Криденс. Сидр наконец ударил ему в голову.

Якоб пронзительно хохотнул, оценив колкость.

— Я не собираюсь делать ему трахеотомию, — заверил он.

— Он наемник? — насторожилась Тина.

— В некотором роде, — признал Якоб. — Был на войне, получил ранение, и его отправили домой. Затем, уже после сорок пятого, перебрался сюда.

Тина подалась вперед:

— Надежный человек?

— Надежнее не бывает, — с хитрой улыбкой пообещал Якоб.

***

Подготовка к экспедиции заняла некоторое время. Тина Голдштейн безуспешно пыталась просить директора музея финансировать их исследования, убеждая, что они могут сделать открытие, если отправятся на юг. Но мистер Бингли был неумолим, и главной из причин было непонимание, почему находка из Авариса указывала на то, что продолжать поиски следует в Накаде2 – одном из древних городов Нижнего Египта.

— «Саркофаг из Авариса без мумии», — сварливо процитировала Тина внимательно слушающему ее Криденсу.

Недовольно вздохнув, Куини стащила с носа очки. Младшая из сестер всегда отличалась завидной выдержкой, однако то, что сейчас она была раздражена, наталкивало на мысль: тирады в течение рабочего дня – ничто по сравнению с тем, что ей приходится выслушивать дома.

— Идите в другое место, вы мешаете мне переводить картуши, — терпеливо проговорила Куини. Проверив чашку, стоявшую на столе, она снова вздохнула – на этот раз печально, – и со скрипом отъехала на стуле назад.

— Значит, письмо профессора не убедило Бингли? — спросил Криденс.

— Он говорит, что недостаточно фактов, — устало ответила Тина, заняв стул сестры. — Я объяснила ему, что Аварис относится к эпохе Сети Первого, но саркофаг и уаджет3, который был в нем найден – это совершенно другая династия. Они как будто вообще вне времени. Кроме того, на уаджете с обратной стороны есть гравировка. Там диалект додинастического периода – даже Куини не знает некоторые иероглифы и не может их прочесть. Но одно имя мы знаем точно. Сет. Профессор не хочет раскрывать все карты перед Бингли, опасаясь, что открытие могут увести у нас из-под носа.

— Но ты доверяешь его выводам?

— Больше, чем своим.

Нельзя было сказать, что Криденс разделял энтузиазм и негодование Тины в полной мере. Намного больше его расстраивал тот факт, что они могут не отправиться в пустыню, оставшись в Каире. Мифология никогда не увлекала его так же сильно, как сама археология и Египет отдельно от его божественной истории. Уже долгие месяцы Криденс не находил себе места, был непривычно рассеян и постоянно ощущал беспокойство, природу которого не мог понять. В нем поселилась невероятная тяга вырваться из шумного города на простор, пусть даже путешествие по пустыне может быть омрачено многими неудобствами.

Иногда по ночам ему снились удивительные сны. Казалось, будто кто-то зовет его в ночи, грезились города, где он не бывал ранее, и невероятной красоты дворец посреди пустыни, в сердце которого располагался оазис. Он бродил по каменным дорогам из песчаника, отдыхал в тени пальм близ источника с чистой, как слеза, питьевой водой. Жаркий воздух, прогретый солнцем, ласкал его кожу, не скрытую душными одеждами, – Криденс носил легкую льняную тогу, без труда продуваемую знойным ветром, шею охватывали тяжелые украшения, запястья и щиколотки обнимали золотые браслеты, инкрустированные дорогими камнями. От его кожи исходил одуряющий аромат эфирных масел, которыми слуги щедро умащивали его тело. Он отчетливо ощущал его даже во сне и помнил поутру.

Разомлевший, Криденс отдыхал посреди оазиса, прикрыв глаза, пока до него не доносился смутно знакомый голос. Он откуда-то помнил интонации, с которыми этот голос произносил его имя прежде. Но стоило ему отвлечься, оглянуться по сторонам, и он не мог обнаружить того, кто его звал.

Поначалу он просыпался именно на этом моменте и обнаруживал себя дома в жаркой и влажной от пота постели, с намотавшимся вокруг талии одеялом. Проверив время и убедившись, что час еще ранний, он, устало вздохнув, падал назад на подушку, пытаясь вновь забыться сном.

Однако позже видение перестало тревожить его, и Криденс не просыпался больше на этом моменте, а, охваченный любопытством, поднимался со своего уже полюбившегося ложа и шел на голос, что повторял его имя.

Но поиски его так ни разу и не увенчались успехом: будто не хватало еще несколько минут до пробуждения, чтобы заглянуть за статую или колонну, свернуть в галерею, чтобы отыскать зовущего.

Криденс не мог выкинуть из головы этот странный, повторяющийся сон так же, как и не мог найти настойчивого обладателя голоса, и отчего-то был твердо убежден, что ему жизненно необходимо отправиться в пустыню вместе с Тиной. К своему стыду, он преследовал личные цели: он грезил о том, как они сумеют найти затерянный в песках дворец, являвшийся ему по ночам. Может, тогда он узнает, кто и зачем зовет его во снах?

***

Шли дни, но дело стояло на месте: мистер Бингли не желал уступать, говоря, что с удовольствием отпустит всех на все четыре стороны, лишь бы Тина перестала его донимать, – хоть в пустыню, хоть к Апопу в пасть, но только при условии, что они сами возьмуться финансировать свои начинания, наняв бригаду рабочих и снарядив их и себя необходимым оборудованием.

Тина едва сдерживала негодование. Но все же спустя неделю она пришла к Криденсу во время обеда, переполненная воодушевлением, и сообщила, что профессор прибыл в Александрию и скоро будет в Каире.

— И самое главное, — растягивая предвкушение, поведала зардевшаяся Тина, — профессор Гриндельвальд согласен финансировать нашу экспедицию, раз уж Бингли упрямится.

Криденс даже не успел среагировать, как Тина восторженно подскочила к нему, чтобы обнять.

— Потрясающие новости! — порадовался он вместе с ней, и она расплылась в улыбке, будто все это было ее личной заслугой.

— Завтра вечером мы пойдем с доктором Ковальски к наемнику, о котором он говорил. К тому моменту профессор будет уже здесь.

Весь оставшийся день Тина пребывала в приподнятом настроении и даже милостиво отпустила Криденса раньше обычного, который хоть и был рад, но не представлял, чем себя занять остаток дня.

В Египет он прибыл около полугода назад. Закончив обучение в штатах, Криденс, с раннего детства любивший египетскую культуру, страстно желал оказаться среди пирамид и знойной пустыни, будто что-то тянуло его сюда. Будто здесь был его дом.

В некотором роде это было правдой. Криденс рос в приемной семье, и о родителях ему было известно мало. Только то, что его родная мать была египтянкой, переехавшей в США в поисках лучшей жизни. Но, очевидно, так и не обретшей ее.

Во всяком случае, именно к такому выводу он пришел, основываясь на том, что мать оставила его. Криденс не знал, была ли она жива до сих пор и как сложилась ее судьба, но ему хотелось верить, что где-то там его настоящая мать вспоминала о нем и гадала, чем жил ее сын, каким человеком он стал, какие люди его окружали.

Криденс никогда не пытался ее искать, да и не знал, с чего начать поиски; у него была лишь одна зацепка – Египет. Именно эта страна казалась ему домом, который смог бы принять его как равного. И Криденс не прогадал.

Когда после университета он устроился работать библиотекарем в музей, Тина почти сразу обратила на него внимание. Вероятно, он казался ей тихим и замкнутым одиноким юношей, приехавшим в чужую незнакомую страну. Возможно, поначалу это и была жалость, но они быстро поладили; Тина познакомила Криденса с Куини, также работавшей в музее, и доктором Ковальски, безуспешно пытавшимся завладеть вниманием младшей из сестер. Спустя некоторое время Криденс стал желанным гостем в доме Голдштейн – он приходил туда на выходных, проводил с ними праздники, навещал Якоба… и все же Криденс чувствовал неудовлетворенность. Пирамиды и пустыня были по-прежнему далеки от него, проводившего почти все свое время в архиве и библиотеке музея, следя за порядком в документах.

Душа звала его в Египет – узнать свое прошлое, обрести гармонию. Криденс не смел бросить все, чтобы подчиниться этому зову, но пребывал в растерянной готовности, будто ожидал знака от судьбы. 

И вот этот знак явился ему в лице профессора, готового организовать поход за собственные средства для поисков затерянного древнего храма, откуда по его теории в Аварис и были доставлены артефакты. Со слов Тины Криденс знал, что Гриндельвальд рассчитывал напасть на след Омбоса – храма, где поклонялись Сету, однако ума не мог приложить, как должны были в этом помочь саркофаг и уаджет.

**— 2 —**

На следующий день после радостного известия Тина отправилась вместе с доктором Ковальски к его знакомому отставному военному. По словам Якоба, тот отлично ориентировался в географии Египта, который успел изучить за пять лет, что провел в стране. Тина, считавшая себя экспертом, вежливо проигнорировала этот аргумент, ее привлекало другое – этот человек имел полезные знакомства для организации похода и знал, как обращаться с оружием. К тому же в пустыне, какими бы знатоками Египта не были сестры, доктор Ковальски или Криденс, рядом с опытным отставным солдатом было спокойнее и безопаснее.

Якоб вел Тину малознакомыми улицами в трущобы Каира, и ей оставалось только удивляться, как доктор ориентируется здесь, поскольку сама бы уже давно заплутала, так как на домах отсутствовали какие-либо опознавательные знаки. Людей на улицах было мало и казалось, будто каждый шел куда-то только строго по делу, стараясь не смотреть на остальных прохожих и не привлекать внимание к собственной персоне.

— Живописный район, — саркастично прокомментировала Тина, но Якоб лишь благодушно отмахнулся, ведя ее дальше узкими улочками.

Наконец некоторое время спустя Ковальски остановился перед невзрачным домом, похожим на сотни других точно таких же, и даже заколоченные окна прекрасно вписывались в унылую атмосферу бедного каирского района.

Якоб оглянулся по сторонам (и Тина настороженно последовала его примеру), будто замышлял что-то незаконное, и замысловато постучал в дверь.

— Его зовут Персиваль Грейвз, — едва размыкая губы, предупредил Ковальски, заговорщически покосившись на Голдштейн. Тина лишь пожала плечами – имя ни о чем ей не говорило.

Они застыли перед дверью, ожидая, когда же им откроет хозяин, и неизбежно начинали привлекать к себе внимание прохожих. Очевидно, в этом районе редко кто из местных жителей задерживался на пороге подолгу, быстро проскальзывая внутрь, будто за ними могли следить.

— Может, никого нет дома? — предположила Тина, но Якоб упрямо постучал снова в точно такой же последовательности, как и в первый раз.

Спустя минуту наконец щелкнул замок и дверь приоткрылась, однако в прихожей царил мрак, и невозможно было что-либо разглядеть, кроме стоящего на пороге человека,.

Мужчина, открывший им, скользнул быстрым взглядом по Якобу, внимательно уставился на Тину, но после некоторого промедления все же посторонился, пропуская их внутрь.

Внутри оказалось темно и неуютно, будто дом являлся лишь временным пристанищем, где хозяин появлялся, только чтобы не проводить ночь под открытым небом. Мебель почти отсутствовала, воздух был душный и спертый из-за того, что помещение давно не проветривали. Единственной впечатляющей достопримечательностью гостиной, куда Грейвз проводил их, было разложенное на столе оружие, будто наемник не опасался, что кто угодно мог ворваться в дом, схватить первый попавшийся пистолет и использовать против владельца.

— Персиваль Грейвз, — представил хозяина Якоб. — А это Тина Голдштейн, египтолог.

— Приятно познакомиться, мисс, — поприветствовал Грейвз, кивком указав на продавленный диван.

— Давно не был дома? — с улыбкой резюмировал Якоб, обводя взглядом неухоженную комнату.

— Скорее давно не выходил из дома, — кисло ответил Грейвз, сев на край стола рядом с разложенными пистолетами. — Зачем вы пожаловали? Простите, что не предлагаю напитки, обычно у меня не бывает посетителей.

Тина неловко уселась на самом краю дивана, будто готовилась вскочить при первой же удобной возможности и сбежать из этого угнетающего дома.

— Персиваль, у нас к тебе деловое предложение, — заговорил Якоб. Грейвз в ответ задумчиво нахмурился.

— Прости, я завязал, — наконец ответил он, верно истолковав цель визита. — Временно нахожусь в творческом отпуске, — со смешком добавил он.

Хранившая все это время молчание Тина пытливо покосилась на Якоба, будто ждала от него разрешения заговорить.

— Мы заплатим вам, мистер Грейвз, — с серьезным тоном заверила она, будто это решительно все меняло.

— Очевидно, да, — ухмыльнулся Грейвз, сложив руки на груди. — Я не стал бы работать даром.

Тина скисла. Ей всегда казалось, что наемники соглашаются на любую работу, если гарантировать оплату. Конечно, некоторые из них руководствовались еще и моральными принципами, но ведь они даже не озвучили предложение! Тина не могла взять в толк, что именно Грейвзу не понравилось с самого начала. Может, он просто не хотел больше наемничать? Тогда отчего сидел в этой мрачной конуре вместо того, чтобы перебраться в более… пригодное для жизни место?

— Персиваль, никого не надо убивать, — невозмутимо пообещал Якоб, и Тина в изумлении уставилась на него, распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот. Грейвз хмыкнул. Кажется, такая реакция его позабавила. — Тебе надо лишь сопроводить в Накаду мисс Голдштейн с сестрой, меня и еще одного молодого человека.

Уголки губ Грейвза задумчиво опустились, брови сошлись к переносице. Тина не могла понять, что именно его смутило, пока тот не произнес:

— Ты, две женщины и мальчишка в пустыне. Ты меня за идиота держишь, Якоб?

— С нами будет еще профессор, — не сдавалась Тина.

Грейвз широко ей улыбнулся.

— О да, это сразу меняет дело, — иронично согласился он, давая понять, что не разделяет их энтузиазма. — Что вы забыли в Накаде?

Тина с самого начала не была уверена, следует ли им посвящать в подробности наемника, опасаясь, что тот может оказаться нечист на руку и попытается извлечь выгоду из путешествия. Но Грейвз будто бы и не был впечатлен их предприятием, и она почувствовала необходимость вызвать у него хоть какой-то интерес.

— Мы обнаружили артефакт, не соответствующий ни тому месту, где он был найден, ни времени слоя. Профессор, который организовывает наш поход, долго занимался исследованиями и привел убедительные доводы к тому, что этот артефакт относится к эпохе расцвета Омбоса.

Договорив, Тина внимательно уставилась на Грейвза, ожидая его реакции, но тот будто остался глух к ее интригующей речи. Склонив голову, он задумчиво выстукивал пальцами по колену однообразный ритм, взвешивая «за» и «против».

— Омбоса не существует, — наконец изрек он, в упор смотря на Тину, как на несмышленого ребенка. — Считается, что Омбос сейчас называют Ком-Омбо. Ерунда на мой взгляд.

Якоб виновато посмотрел на Тину, давая понять, что не подразумевал такого исхода разговора, но та, судя по решительному взгляду, не собиралась отступать. Конечно, они могли найти другого провожатого или же отправиться на юг самостоятельно, пусть путешествие и сулило всяческие опасности, но…

— Вы правы, в Ком-Омбо сохранился храм, посвященный Гору и Сету. Но легендарный храм, где процветал культ Сета, так и не нашли. У профессора есть теория, что он находится в Накаде.

— И вы собираетесь его искать, — подвел итог Грейвз.

— Совершенно верно, — коротко кивнула Тина.

Грейвз наклонился вперед, взгляд его больше не казался скептическим или насмешливым. Мелкие морщинки вокруг глаз разгладились, черты подвижного лица застыли, став будто восковыми. Они некоторое время сидели в молчании, пока Грейвз не разлепил сухие губы:

— Что вы желаете найти там?

— Храм поклонения Сету, старинные тексты на стенах, усыпальницы. Уаджет с оком Гора, который мы обнаружили… мы нигде не встречали подобной работы. По словам профессора, он может относиться к додинастическому периоду, о котором мало что известно. Тогда Сет для древних египтян не был отождествлением зла и хаоса. Возможно наши рассуждения покажутся странными, эти артефакты – невероятно искусная работа для тех темных времен… но я доверяю мнению профессора, я училась по его трудам. Он в некотором роде всегда был новатором, не стесняясь выдвигать теории. И очень часто оказывался прав в своих выводах.

Тине казалось, что старалась она исключительно для себя – Грейвз совсем не слушал ее, а как будто провалился в воспоминания. Словно он уже был когда-то в этих землях и пытался понять, что тогда упустил.

— Так или иначе, мы отправимся туда, чтобы найти храм сетитов, независимо от того, согласитесь ли вы нас сопровождать.

Тина надеялась, что это прозвучало достаточно резко, чтобы обозначить серьезность их намерений. Да кто вообще этот Грейвз, чтобы она ему что-то доказывала? Знаменитый египтолог? Страна фараонов и пирамид всегда была лакомым кусочком для любителей приключений и искателей сокровищ. Стоит копнуть поглубже – и у них будет с десяток провожатых, так почему они должны унижаться перед этим… мистером Грейвзом? Хотя неизвестно, кто из потенциальных провожатых не бросил бы их в пустыне, прихватив с собой что-то ценное.

Однако Грейвз к огромному удивлению Тины кивнул – скорее своим мыслям, нежели ей, – и поднялся со стола.

— Договорились, мисс Голдштейн, — сказал он, протянув ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я проведу вас в мифический Омбос, хотя не думаю, что вы там что-то найдете. Расхищение древних могил и пирамид меня мало интересует. Считайте, что я оказываю услугу Якобу, которому обязан тем, что до сих пор жив и здоров.

Доктор Ковальски довольно хохотнул, подскочив с дивана, и радостно хлопнул Грейвза по плечу.

— Ты не пожалеешь, приятель.

Грейвз с сомнением мотнул головой и усмехнулся себе под нос.

Обсудив сумму, которую Грейвз получит за свою помощь, они распрощались, однако на самом пороге он все же задержал их.

— Вы не берете рабочих и отправляетесь впятером. Южные районы опасны, Верхний Египет не так спокоен, как Нижний – там обитает ищущий наживы сброд и царит нищета. Я видел все это, когда в прошлый раз провожал группу археологов к Абидосу, — пояснил Грейвз и вдруг сам себя перебил: — Вам не помешало бы для безопасности взять кого-то еще, поскольку сомневаюсь, что кроме Якоба кто-то из вас умеет держать пистолет, — хмыкнул он. Глаза Тины расширились, и она недоверчиво уставилась на Якоба, однако тот отмахнулся, явно полагая, что сейчас не время для военных баек.

— Встретимся через неделю, — добавил напоследок Грейвз и закрыл за ними дверь.

Тина словно в забытьи следовала за Якобом, выводящим ее из каирских трущоб, пока, наконец, не оправилась от потрясения в достаточной степени.

— Странный человек, — задумчиво проговорила она, — очень противоречивый.

Якоб неопределенно качнул головой.

— Персиваль не может просто сидеть на месте, что бы он там ни говорил. Война сильно изменила его. Она преследует его и по сей день.

Тина тактично не стала уточнять подробности, которые ее совершенно не касались, раз уж Якоб не пожелал высказаться более конкретно.

— Грейвз сказал, что вы умеете стрелять, доктор Ковальски, — шутливо поддела она вместо этого.

Якоб весело хмыкнул.

— Это очень длинная история, — предупредил он. — Нам придется найти какой-нибудь бар.

***

Через пару дней после встречи с Грейвзом Тине от профессора Гриндельвальда пришла записка, извещающая, что тот в Каире и желал бы встретиться в музее, чтобы своими глазами увидеть то, ради чего проделал долгий путь из Австрии.

Не предупредив директора Бингли, Тина встретила профессора в главном холле и повела в хранилище, находящееся в подвале музея, где занимались описью и изучением артефактов перед тем, как выставить на обозрение посетителей.

Заглушая голос совести, Тина уверенно прошла вперед, сделав знак следовать за собой. За очередной дверью их встретило просторное помещение, несмотря на регулярные ревизии, покрытое слоем пыли. Посреди комнаты на пьедестале стоял саркофаг.

Глаза профессора загорелись восхищением, стоило ему увидеть саркофаг, найденный австрийскими археологами в Аварисе. Совершенная работа; подобные находки редко попадались египтологам, поскольку зачастую гробницы были разграблены мародерами, а все хоть немного ценные артефакты — похищены и проданы на черных рынках. Но в этот раз им улыбнулась удача: саркофаг, вырезанный из твердой и прочной древесины и облицованный тонкими золотыми пластинами. По всему корпусу были нанесены иероглифы, призванные защитить тело в загробном мире. Маска явно изображалa фараона, и сам саркофаг очень походил на обнаруженный саркофаг Тутанхамона, вот только некоторых иероглифов Тина с Куини никогда прежде не видели. Будто кто-то выполнил надписи на языке еще более старом, чем древнеегипетский. Но самое поразительное было то, что золото маски, покрылось патиной, придав ей зеленоватый оттенок.

— Поразительно, просто поразительно!.. — восхищенно шептал профессор, обходя саркофаг по кругу. Крышка была сдвинута, чтобы можно беспрепятственно заглянуть внутрь. Внутри было пусто.

— Когда австрийцы нашли саркофаг в одной из комнат, там там не было ничего – ни канопов, ни драгоценностей, ни мусора, который могли бы оставить после себя грабители, — объяснила Тина, и Гриндельвальд согласно закивал – все это ему уже было прекрасно известно.

Она извлекла из небольшого сундучка амулет, выполненный в виде уаджета, ока Гора, и продемонстрировала его затаившему дыхание профессору.

Амулет задумывался как подвеска на шею, и изготовили его также из золота, инкрустировав шлифованными камнями. На тыльной стороне, как и на саркофаге, были нанесены точно такие же непереводимые иероглифы, словно эти два предмета связаны друг с другом.

— Значит, вашему директору не понравилось, что внутри не было мумии? — хмыкнул Гриндельвальд.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердила Тина, внимательно разглядывая око Гора в руках профессора.

— Но это поразительно! — всплеснул руками Гриндельвальд. — Они не подверглись влиянию времени, будто их изготовили совсем недавно, — заявил он, нацепив на нос очки и пристально рассматривая амулет.

— Моя сестра довольно долго изучает иероглифы, но даже она не смогла прочитать, что здесь написано… — пожаловалась Тина, заглядывая профессору через плечо, чтобы рассмотреть тыльную сторону амулета, будто не видела ее прежде.

— М… — промычал Гриндельвальд. — Я попробую внести ясность. Видите это животное? — он указал пальцем. — Это иероглиф Сета. «Зверь Сета» если быть точным. Возможно, он не попадался вам раньше потому, что имя Сета редко где упоминается, особенно после того, как его фигура была демонизирована.

— А солнце в обрамлении двух скорпионов? — нетерпеливо спросила Тина, указав на символы. — Это ведь не день и Серкет?

Гриндельвальд снисходительно улыбнулся:

— В древности так обозначали Осириса.

Поджав губы, он вновь задумчиво взглянул на золотой саркофаг, и Тине даже в полумраке подвальных комнат показалось, что в глазах его промелькнуло понимание. Выудив из внутреннего кармана пиджака записную книжку, он начал быстро листать страницы, пытаясь что-то найти, пока Тина нетерпеливо стояла подле него, словно маленькая девочка, ожидающая подарков на Рождество.

Гриндельвальд принялся зарисовывать символы, сверяя их со своими записями, пока, наконец, от души не хлопнул себя по бедру.

— Как я и полагал, саркофаг и око Гора действительно не были сделаны в Аварисе более трех тысяч лет до нашей эры, — победно заявил он и указал на столбец с иероглифами, что они не смогли с Куини расшифровать. — Надписи указывают, что их изготовили в Омбосе.

— Городе? — уточнила Тина.

— Храме, — возразил профессор. — Город сейчас называют Накадой. А храм поклонению Сета, как вы знаете, так и не был обнаружен. Но это не значит, что его не существует. Здесь четко указано, что Сет воздвиг его, когда ему достался Верхний Египет, а Осирису – Нижний.

— Вы же не думаете, что они жили на самом деле? — с опаской спросила Тина.

— А почему бы и нет? — широко улыбнулся Гриндельвальд. — Во время войны мне довелось повидать и узнать многое… — он резко замолчал. — Они могли быть реальными людьми, но египтяне в древности считали их за богов. Что-то приукрасили мифы. Ведь фараонов тоже называли почти божествами.

— Это не объясняет, почему саркофаг и амулет сохранились в идеальном состоянии, — нахмурила брови Тина.

— Возможно, потому их и считали богами? — таинственно спросил Гриндельвальд.

— Хорошо, — сдалась Тина, — но как артефакты оказались в Аварисе? До Накады четыреста миль4!

Гриндельвальд посмотрел на нее недовольно, словно его оскорбили.

— На саркофаге написано «храм великого Сета». Как раз те самые иероглифы, которые вы не могли прочесть, — колко заметил он.

Сложив руки на груди, Тина поджала губы, обдумывая услышанное. Слова профессора не смогли прояснить все вопросы, его выводы казались ей странными, хоть она и помнила, что Гриндельвальд был сторонником смелых теорий. И все же последние его слова не оставляли ей выбора: с этим было трудно поспорить, и она готова была ухватиться за любую гипотезу, даже самую дикую.

— Если мы ничего не найдем – это будет разочарованием только для меня, — сказал он. — Разве вы не хотите посмотреть старинные города? Я в любом случае оплачиваю эту экспедицию.

**— 3 —**

От Каира до Накады предстояло проделать долгий путь по Нилу, а потому профессор Гриндельвальд настоял, что быстрее будет сесть на корабль и пройти вверх по течению реки.

Вопреки совету Грейвза, они так и не нашли других сопровождающих, да не особо и старались – главным образом потому, что доктор Ковальски настаивал, что с Грейвзом они и так в полной безопасности.

До того как сесть в порту на корабль, Тина и Якоб виделись с Грейвзом лишь раз, заплатив ему половину суммы; знакомство с другими чтенами группы его не интересовало, словно он боялся заранее узнать своих спутников или передумать, если познакомится с ними до отправления.

Без лишних возражений мистер Бингли отпустил сестер Голдштейн и Криденса и будто был даже рад избавиться от них, чтобы Тина больше не докучала ему разговорами про уаджет, занявшись, наконец, делом.

Ослепительно яркое солнце еще только поднималось над городом, когда все они собрались в порту. У пристани был пришвартовано небольшое, но довольно вместительное судно – плоское, вроде баржи, с одной открытой палубой. Шустрые грузчики-египтяне перетаскивали вещи пассажиров и торговый груз в трюм, весело переговариваясь по-арабски, а иногда и пронзительно смеясь.

К удивлению Криденса грузчики сошли с корабля перед отплытием и остались на берегу. Отчего-то ему казалось, что они были частью команды, но теперь невольно усомнился – достаточно ли малочисленной группы людей для управления подобным судном.

Грейвз уже ждал их. Наемник выглядел ухоженным и бодрым, ничуть не напоминая того измученного язвительного человека, которым предстал в день знакомства. Одет он был по-походному и при себе имел лишь один рюкзак, тогда как остальные нагрузили себя, помимо вещей, ящиками с инструментами и сложенными палатками.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — поприветствовал он, обращаясь сразу к обеим девушкам.

— Это профессор Гриндельвальд, — представила Тина, и мужчина рядом с ней чуть склонил голову в приветствии, оглядывая Грейвза, будто пытаясь понять, подходит ли тот им. Если Грейвза это и задело, он не подал вида и с лишь слегка излишним старанием пожал профессору руку.

— А это… — заикнулась Тина, но Грейвз перебил ее:

— … я так понимаю, Криденс?

Грейвз отступил на шаг, все так же сохраняя на лице выражение вежливого интереса.

— Верно, — согласилась Куини и ободряюще похлопала смущенно сжавшегося Криденса по плечу, не ожидавшего от наемника подобной осведомленности. Однако хоть он пытался реагировать равнодушно, отводя взгляд, не мог перестать коситься на Грейвза.

— Вы уже знакомы? — почему-то с облегчением спросил Якоб.

— Нет. Ты же сам мне о нем и говорил, — отмахнулся Грейвз.

— Да? Не помню…

— Мистер Грейвз, — прерывая неловкий разговор, вмешался Гриндельвальд. — Рад нашему знакомству. Надеюсь, мы не отвлекаем вас нашим маленьким походом от чего-нибудь важного?

— Я бы не сказал, что он маленький, профессор, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Нам предстоит покрыть триста пятьдесят миль, и это, — он сделал многозначительную паузу, — только в одну сторону.

Гриндельвальд тепло улыбнулся.

— Разумеется.

— Так мы идем? — поторопила их Тина, глядя как грузчики поднимают их багаж на палубу. — После вас, профессор.

Небольшое судно должно было доставить их до Кены, но оставшуюся четверть пути они пока не решили, как преодолеть. Торговля велась в основном внутри Нижнего Египта, а выше по течению проживали бедуины, которые, кроме верблюдов, мало что могли предложить.

— На юге есть рынки, — объяснял Грейвз, когда все закончили устраиваться в своих каютах и собрались за обедом. — Купить верблюдов будет быстрее и проще. На обратном пути мы могли бы попытаться вернуть их прежнему хозяину.

— Взять напрокат, — довольно проговорил Гриндельвальд, улыбаясь в усы, — мне нравится этот способ экономии.

Грейвз поджал губы, отложив нож для масла в сторону.

— Фактически – нет. Животные будут утомлены длительным переходом, пусть они и выносливы. Мы не получим за них много. Это невыгодная аренда.

— Да какая разница? — фыркнул доктор Ковальски. — Лишь бы вернуться живыми.

— Завидный оптимизм, Якоб, — ухмыльнулся Грейвз.

Профессор вежливо проигнорировал резкий ответ Грейвза и втянул Тину в ненавязчивую беседу о раскопках австрийских археологов в районе Авариса, избегая упоминать о главной находке.

В течение всего обеда Криденс не мог отделаться от ощущения, что Грейвз, сидевший во главе стола, постоянно косился на него, рассматривал, изучал. Ему хотелось верить, что это разыгралась фантазия, не более того, однако и сам не мог перестать поглядывать его сторону.

« Я так понимаю, Криденс».

Единственная фраза, которую тот сказал ему до сих пор. Он бы и рад, но не мог перестать вновь и вновь проживать тот момент, вспоминать интонацию, с которой прозвучало его имя. Совсем как у голоса из снов. Будто Грейвз знал его давно, и теперь они наконец-то встретились после долгих лет.

Когда ближе к вечеру все разошлись по каютам, Криденс решил ненавязчиво выведать у доктора Ковальски, откуда Грейвзу известно его имя на самом деле, но тот с готовностью ухватился за объяснение Грейвза. Это выглядело довольно убедительно…

Если бы только это было правдой. Но Криденс отчего-то был уверен, что Грейвз и сам был поражен, что ему известно имя. Его взгляд… Криденс отчетливо запомнил его взгляд. Спокойный, теплый, совсем не такой, каким тот смотрел на остальных. Весь остаток дня Грейвз казался Криденсу колким и ехидным, немного грубым, будто намеренно отталкивающим от себя людей.

И если бы мысли были материальны, то они обязательно бы столкнулись на полпути с мыслями другого человека, который в это же самое время думал о Криденсе, устроившись на узкой кровати в своей каюте.

Грейвз лежал на боку, отвернувшись к стене, пока профессор рылся в своем чемодане, напевая под нос какую-то песенку на немецком, и старательно пытался игнорировать его, провалившись в мысли и заслонившись ими от окружающего мира.

Мальчишка явно испугался, когда он назвал его имя. И хотя Грейвз сумел ловко выкрутиться, списав все на Якоба, себе он не мог врать – он неведомо откуда знал имя Криденса, хотя был абсолютно уверен, что они никогда прежде не встречались и что никто не называл это имя при нем раньше… Да и как было им встретиться? Бывший солдат, наемник, убийца… и библиотекарь, музейный обитатель, державший оружие в руках, только когда его надо было внести в картотеку в качестве нового экспоната.

И тем не менее его лицо казалось Грейвзу смутно знакомым.

Скрип пружин за спиной отвлек от мыслей, и он обернулся через плечо. Профессор наконец улегся на кровать, однако свет еще не погасил: устроившись в полусидячем положении, он открыл записную книжку и, немного щурясь в тусклом свете прикроватной лампы, начал писать.

Однако спустя минуту Гриндельвальд, казалось, полностью поглощенный своими мыслями, все же отвлекся, не иначе как почувствовав пристальный взгляд.

— Желаете побеседовать, мистер Грейвз? — участливо спросил он, покосившись на соседа поверх очков.

Ничего не ответив, Грейвз снова повернулся лицом к стене.

— Расскажите, какими судьбами вас занесло в Египет? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Гриндельвальд.

— Это не та история, которую стоит вспоминать перед сном, — сухо ответил Грейвз.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, — не уступал профессор, — но вы настроены излишне радикально по отношению к нашей группе.

— Мне платят за то, чтобы я провел вас в Накаду, а не развлекал разговорами.

— Да, — согласился Гриндельвальд. — Однако плачу за этот поход я.

Не удержавшись, Грейвз развернулся на кровати лицом к собеседнику, подсознательно вспоминая, куда положил пистолет.

— Хотите сказать, что купили меня?

— Хочу сказать, что был бы рад, если бы наше путешествие не было омрачено напряженными отношениями.

Грейвз сжал губы, неприятно улыбнувшись.

— Скажите, _профессор_ , — он сделал акцент на втором слове, — откуда у любителя археологии такие деньги?

— Именно оттуда, что я любитель, а не профессионал, — заулыбался Гриндельвальд, довольный изящной формулировкой.

— Рад, что вы в порядке, — вежливо заметил Грейвз, глаза его были холодны. — Однако не всех война обошла стороной. Некоторые люди потеряли все, что у них было. В том числе жизнь.

— Ваша неприязнь ко мне вызвана действиями Германии, — прямо озвучил Гриндельвальд, чтобы все прояснить и не ходить по кругу.

Грейвз не ответил.

— Кого вы потеряли, мистер Грейвз?

Вопрос прозвучал в пустоту.

— Прошу вас, мистер Грейвз, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд. — Я всего лишь человек науки.

— Некоторые из тех, что проводили эксперименты на людях, тоже называли себя учеными людьми, — буднично заметил Грейвз.

— Наука бывает разной, — мягко возразил Гриндельвальд. — Меня интересуют достижения и реликвии прошлых времен намного больше, чем современный мир или его призрачное будущее.

— Спокойной ночи, профессор, — устало бросил Грейвз и отвернулся от собеседника и слепящей лампы, давая понять, что на сегодня разговор окончен.

***

Персиваль пребывал словно в тумане, не до конца понимая, где находится и что делает. Его охватил липкий страх, все тело ломило, но не было ни малейшего шанса пошевелиться. Паника мешала думать, а окутавшая тело темнота не позволяла разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Все, что оставалось делать - биться о стенки тесного ящика, в котором оказался.

Ему сделалось страшно. Мысли устремились к любви всей его жизни… Что, если они больше никогда не встретятся?.. Нужно было выбираться. Но ящик, в котором он находился, оказался слишком прочным, хоть и удобным, точно сделанным для него на заказ.

Втянув живот для большего маневра, Персиваль забарабанил кулаком по корпусу, но никто не отозвался на шум… снаружи было тихо.

Переведя дыхание и попытавшись совладать с собой, он вновь ударил по крышке.

Его подбросило на месте, тряхнуло, и он больно ударился головой. Снаружи послышался плеск, под ногами и спиной почти мгновенно стало сыро, пусть ящик был прочным и надежным. Здесь словно была замешана какая-то темная магия.

Его одеяние пропиталось водой, стало липнуть к бедрам. Персиваль со всем накатившим на него отчаянием заколотил по крышке кулаком, зовя на помощь: внутрь сундука быстро просачивалась вода. Она плескалась, когда он молотил по гладкой поверхности крышки ногами и кулаками, воздуха становилось все меньше, в груди при каждом вдохе саднило.

Ящик тяжело опустился на дно, и Персиваль опять ударился лбом, в голове зазвенело… А может, это от нехватки воздуха? Вода неумолимо прибывала. Вот уже живот, пах и грудь скрылись… Персиваль подался всем телом вверх, прижал губы почти к самой крышке, чтобы можно было дышать.

Он был обречен, обречен, обречен…

— Персиваль, — позвал чей-то голос, и он вздрогнул всем телом, когда на его плечо легла чужая ладонь. — Проснись! Ты кричал во сне.

Его опять подбросило на месте, но на этот раз уже от испуга. Он судорожно втянул воздух и уткнулся взмокшим лбом во влажную от пота подушку. После приснившегося кошмара Грейвз выглядел взъерошенным и подавленным.

— Где я? — хрипло спросил он и протянул руку, когда доктор Ковальски налил из графина воды и поднес ему стакан.

— По-прежнему на корабле, — напомнил Якоб и мрачно сел на аккуратно заправленную кровать профессора. — Снова война?

Грейвз не ответил, поднеся чашку к губам, но не сделал и глотка: воспоминания из сна навалились на него, и он брезгливо отставил ее на прикроватный столик.

— Почти, — уклончиво ответил он, перевернувшись на спину, и уставился в потолок. — Который час?

— Восемь, — ответил Якоб. — Время завтрака. Все уже собрались в столовой, кроме тебя, и я пришел проверить, все ли в порядке.

— Это было очень вовремя, — саркастично фыркнул Грейвз и все же нашел в себе силы, чтобы сесть, а после спокойно добавил: — Спасибо, Якоб.

Доктор Ковальски, поднявшись, дружелюбно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Нет проблем. Я… пожалуй, тебя оставлю, — сказал он, и Грейвз, не глядя кивнув, потянулся за чашкой с водой. — И не удивляйся, когда поднимешься завтракать. У нас появилась компания.

— Компания? — переспросил он, недоуменно уставившись на Якоба. 

Тот в ответ лишь неопределенно пожал плечами, прежде чем удалиться.

Помимо их небольшой группы, на корабле было не так много пассажиров, и все же Грейвз был удивлен, что не заметил вчера двух англичан, в чьей национальности было сложно усомниться, сидящих за накрытым к завтраку столом вместе с его спутниками. Персиваль не направился к столу сразу, а предпочел сначала понаблюдать со стороны, чтобы составить для себя первое впечатление.

Один был молод. Держался довольно зажато и неохотно вступал в разговор, хоть и сидел рядом с общительной и заботливой Куини. Он наблюдал за окружающими чуть склонив голову и как-то скованно, будто не был уверен, имеет ли правo смотреть собеседнику в глаза. Второй мужчина был старше, примерно возраста Грейвза, и вел себя так, словно был королем положения. Он широко и ярко улыбался, рассказывая какую-то историю, прямо и открыто смотрел на остальных, похоже, с легкостью завоевывая их доверие.

Так оно и было – Тина открыто смеялась, профессор снисходительно ухмылялся, внимательно изучая собеседника, и даже Криденс вел себя легко и раскованно, хоть и пытался подавить улыбку. Отчего-то именно последнее задело Грейвза больше всего.

Посчитав, что увидел достаточно, он уверенно двинулся к своим спутникам, и Якоб, заметив его, тут же приветливо помахал. С появлением Грейвза веселье за столом немного поутихло, однако тот второй – рыжебородый – пусть и замолчал, наблюдая за появлением последнего члена группы, не переставал улыбаться глазами, будто ему была известна чужая тайна.

— Вы, должно быть, мистер Грейвз, — сказал незнакомец, протянув раскрытую ладонь, после того, как тот пожелал всем доброго утра. — Тесей Скамандер, — представился он и кивнул на молодого человека. — Мой брат – Ньют.

Услышав свое имя, Ньют рассеянно склонил голову, продолжая вполуха слушать Куини, которая всячески пыталась его расшевелить.

Поразмыслив секунду, Грейвз все же ответил на рукопожатие и распрямил спину, неосознанно пытаясь казаться внушительнее и опаснее.

— Рад знакомству, — вежливо произнес он, однако по его взгляду сложно было понять, согласен ли он со сказанным. Оценив обстановку за столом, Грейвз чуть потеснил Криденса и Тину, сев между ними, и как ни в чем не бывало принялся за завтрак.

— Где мы сейчас? — как можно более миролюбиво спросил он.

— Недалеко от Эль-Миньи, — тут же ответила Тина, держа чашку обеими руками.

— Значит, мы прошли около ста сорока миль, — деловито кивнул Грейвз и почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Тесей продолжил историю, отвлекая на себя внимание. Грейвз, чуть покосившись налево, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, рассматривал профиль Криденса, похожий на рисунки в египетских храмах. Тот сидел прямо, однако то и дело с любопытством скашивал глаза, и Грейвзу казалось, что этот взгляд прожигал насквозь. Его резко охватил жар, и он слегка повернул голову, чтобы лучше видеть выражение лица Криденса, смотревшего на него. Но тот, заметив, что пойман с поличным, одарил его быстрой виноватой улыбкой и демонстративно отвернулся, делая вид, что увлечен рассказом Скамандера.

«Какого дьявола? — вспыхнул Грейвз. — Мальчишка до сих пор не может забыть вчерашнюю неловкость?»

Другого разумного объяснения подобному вниманию он не находил и твердо решил, что надо улучить момент и поговорить наедине, чтобы прояснить все сомнения, что могли роиться в этой голове.

— Так куда же вы направляетесь, мистер Скамандер? — очаровательно улыбнувшись, спросила Куини у Ньюта, и Якоб заметно напрягся. За вчерашний день Грейвз убедился, что тому нравится младшая из сестер Голдштейн, однако до сих пор стеснялся показывать свои чувства, о которых Куини, судя по всему, было отлично известно.

— Мы просто путешествуем, — уклончиво ответил Ньют, глядя перед собой.

— Ньют работает аспирантом в каирском университете в Эль-Гизе, а я решил вытащить его на природу подальше от учебников, пока у студентов зимние каникулы, — с энтузиазмом просветил их Тесей.

— Как замечательно, — просияла Куини. — Какой у вас профиль?

Она так живо ухватилась за эту новость, будто до этой минуты ей так ничего и не удалось выведать у Ньюта.

— Ветеринарная медицина, — пояснил он. — В основном домашние и сельскохозяйственные животные.

— Вы любите животных, как мило, — Куини одарила Ньюта, смущенного ее повышенным интересом, еще одной улыбкой, и Тесей, заметивший неловкость брата, поспешил снова переключить внимание на себя.

— Он только со стороны кажется таким милым, — широко улыбаясь, поведал Тесей. — Дома Ньют держит скорпионов и змей. Говорит, они не опасны.

Однако Ньют от слов брата напрягся еще сильнее.

— А куда направляетесь вы? — живо перевел тему Тесей, заметив его возмущенный взгляд.

— О, мы плывем на юг. Хотим покопаться в песке, посмотреть на древние города, — уклончиво ответил Гриндельвальд, явно желая преподнести их путешествие как скучную рутину.

— Прекрасно, мы как раз собирались посмотреть Асуан, — оживился Тесей.

Грейвзу стало любопытно послушать, как же явно охочий до приключений Скамандер будет пробивать оборону профессора, не желавшего посвящать в цель их экспедиции кого-либо еще, но его внимание отвлек Криденс. Решительно поднявшись из-за стола, тот пожелал всем хорошего дня и покинул столовую.

«Вот он, — вдохновенно подумал Грейвз, — шанс застать Криденса в одиночестве». Здравый смысл подсказывал, что его спешное исчезновение сразу вслед за юношей может показаться подозрительным, потому сначала стоило покончить с завтраком, а уж после отправляться на поиски, пока остальные поглощены беседой с новыми знакомыми.

Как Грейвз и рассчитывал, десять минут спустя, когда он оставил своих спутников в компании Тесея Скамандера, никто и не думал выбираться из-за стола, явно не находя на корабле других увеселительных занятий.

Грейвз спустился вниз и постучал в дверь каюты, которую Криденс делил с Якобом, но ему никто не ответил. Ничуть не заботясь о том, что вторгается в чужое личное пространство, он заглянул внутрь, но в комнате было пусто. 

Быстро обойдя небольшое торгово-пассажирское судно, Грейвз обнаружил Криденса на палубе. Уютно устроившись в плетеном кресле на самом солнцепеке, он меланхолично вглядывался в пейзаж, лениво наблюдая за медленно ползущими вдоль борта берегами Нила, щурясь на ослепительно ярком полуденном солнце.

— Не помешаю? — спросил он, встав между Криденсом и бортом корабля, загородив солнце.

Задумчиво склонив голову, Криденс пожал плечами и кивнул на соседнее кресло, которое Грейвз тут же занял. Перед ним простиралась гладь Нила, тихая и спокойная, и все же Грейвз неприятно поежился, вспомнив сон, где он тонул, оказавшись в ловушке.

— Мне бы хотелось поговорить, — прямо сказал Грейвз, заметив краем глаза, как насторожился Криденс. — Я соврал вчера. Якоб не говорил мне твоего имени.

Грейвз тут же почувствовал себя круглыми идиотом. Мало того, что он выставил всю ситуацию в еще более нелепом свете, когда мог бы оставить Криденсу возможность заблуждаться, так еще и обратился к нему на «ты», что из всех членов похода позволял себе только с Якобом.

Но почему-то ему было так важно быть честным с Криденсом.

— Тогда откуда? — с неприкрытым любопытством спросил Криденс.

Грейвз неловко кашлянул, не зная, что ответить. Во всяком случае, он был рад, что тот не отшатнулся от него в испуге.

Вновь задумавшись, Криденс склонил голову, кивнув собственным мыслям, уже догадываясь, что никакого определенного ответа от Грейвза не получит.

— Ты египтянин? — внезапно для самого себя спросил Грейвз, и глаза Криденса округлились.

— А что, похож? — со смешком спросил он, но все же решился продолжить: — Меня воспитывала приемная мать. А это значит, что я могу оказаться кем угодно, верно?

Криденс не знал, почему не захотел признаться сразу, но вид Грейвза, до этой минуты такого неприступного и уверенного в себе, сейчас же смятенного и будто немного подавленного, смущал его. Наемник внезапно вызывал в Криденсе необъяснимое желание заверить, что все будет хорошо. Сложно было врать себе – его тянуло к этому хмурому мужчине, хотелось защитить его, подарить покой. Хотя, что он мог? Двадцатилетний юноша желал опекать едва знакомого мужчину вдвое старше себя, сложившегося и более самостоятельного, чем он. Даже думать об этом было неловко, и Криденс боялся своих странных желаний.

— Моя мать была египтянкой, — непонятно зачем признался он, и ему показалось, что в глазах Грейвзa промелькнуло понимание. Он ощутил смутное тепло в душе, словно был понят без слов, и Грейвз был первым человеком, к кому он испытывал подобное. Пока Грейвз не заговорил.

— Это объясняет, почему твое лицо показалось мне знакомым.

Криденс оскорблено взглянул на него, подобравшись, и даже как будто отодвинулся подальше.

— Что?

— Ты слишком остро воспринимаешь мои слова, — попытался защититься Грейвз, с каждой секундой все больше впадая в ступор от того, какую же бессмыслицу несет в присутствии Криденса, будто снова был подростком, который из кожи вон лезет, чтобы понравиться, привлечь к себе внимание, но в итоге делает только хуже.

Криденс натянуто улыбнулся ему.

— Знаете, мистер Грейвз, — сказал он, — в момент нашего знакомства вы произвели впечатление сильного, знающего себе цену человека. Однако чем больше я вас узнаю, тем меньше ясности в вашем образе.

Грейвз не нашелся, что ответить. Он и сам не понимал, что происходило в его голове. С тех пор, как во время своей последней работы он посетил Абидос, сопроводив британских археологов ко дворцу Сети Первого, Грейвз чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Иногда он ощущал спутанность мыслей, его преследовали повторяющиеся кошмары, не дававшие покоя и в течение дня. Его охватывала пустота, будто в жизни чего-то недоставало, и это не было связано с войной, которая наложила на него неизгладимый отпечаток. Теперь его охватывали смятение и растерянность от чувства, будто до этой поездки он жил другой жизнью.

Грейвз ожидал, что после сказанных им глупостей Криденс найдет какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы уйти, но тот даже не двинулся с места и продолжал сидеть рядом, всматриваясь в горизонт.

— Я всегда мечтал увидеть Египет, — наконец произнес Криденс, не глядя на Грейвза. — Не таким, как на картинках, не шумный и пыльный город вроде Каира. Нет, я всегда хотел оказаться вот так, на свободе. Вдали ото всех. Увидеть эти бескрайние просторы, почувствовать жар солнца на коже.

— Увидеть Египет и умереть, — перефразировал Грейвз знаменитую фразу, и Криденс едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Я надеюсь еще немного пожить, — мягко заметил он.

— Да, — согласился Грейвз. — Я тоже.

— Почему вы переехали в Египет? — не удержался от вопроса Криденс. Сам себе он мог бы на него ответить, но понять этого противоречивого человека казалось крайне сложной задачей.

— Я всегда чувствовал себя будто не на своем месте, — после некоторого раздумья признался Грейвз. — Особенно после войны, — он повернул голову, посмотрев на Криденса в упор. — Я надеялся найти новый дом.

Криденс смотрел в ответ, едва ли не затаив дыхание.

— И нашли? — тихо спросил он.

— Не знаю, — медленно проговорил Грейвз, внимательно рассматривая темные глаза, изучая причудливый рисунок радужки. — Иногда мне так кажется.

Усилием воли Криденсу удалось разорвать зрительный контакт, и он снова уставился на долину Нила, однако пейзаж больше не вдохновлял: голова была занята совершенно другими мыслями.

— Да, — согласился он. — Иногда мне тоже так кажется.

Они еще некоторое время обменивались малозначительными фразами, будто старые знакомые, пока жаркое египетское солнце не разморило Грейвза. Оно плавно ползло на восток, скрыв его в тени навеса, и он не заметил, как провалился в сон, уютно устроившись в кресле.

Утомленный ночными кошмарами, сейчас Грейвз не видел снов, либо же просто не помнил их и проснулся ближе к вечеру, когда начало резко темнеть, и небольшие города, льнущие к реке, уже загорались первыми огоньками.

Поежившись от влажного холода, Грейвз распахнул глаза, с удивлением обнаружив себя на палубе. Соседнее деревянное кресло пустовало, однако кто-то (и Грейвз догадывался, кто) заботливо принес плед, сползший во время сна на колени. Аккуратно свернув его, он вернулся назад в обеденный зал, тихо хмыкнув себе под нос: его попутчики вместе со Скамандерами все еще были там.

— А, Персиваль, — приободрился Якоб, — сыграешь с нами? — Он указал на стол, за которым помимо него сидели Куини, Тесей, профессор и Тина, и Грейвз увидел разложенные карты и фишки. Криденса в комнате не было, зато чуть поодаль сидел Ньют, хмуро взирающий на собравшихся и потягивающий что-то из высокого стакана.

— На что играете? — спросил Грейвз, усевшись за соседний стол.

— На интерес, — ответил Гриндельвальд.

— Можем сыграть на сокровища, которые найдем, — с улыбкой предложила Куини, сгребая со стола фишки в свою сторону.

— А уж мы их найдем, будьте уверены. Главный урок, который я вынес с уроков истории – там, где зарыты мертвые, зарыты и сокровища, — глубокомысленно изрек Тесей и подмигнул Куини. Якоб недовольно нахмурился.

— Ну уж нет, я отказываюсь играть с этой очаровательной мисс на реальные деньги, — засмеялся Гриндельвальд. — Она оставит без единого шиллинга!

Куини довольно заулыбалась и лукаво добавила:

— Я просто хорошо умею читать по лицам.

— Я готов сыграть на реальные деньги с мисс Куини, если она будет в моей команде, — весело добавил Тесей, и Грейвз с улыбкой заметил, как Якоб от ревности едва ли не покраснел. «Надо бы дать старому приятелю пару советов по ухаживанию за девушками», — подумал он и вдруг ясно вспомнил всю ту околесицу, что наговорил Криденсу. Наверняка именно поэтому тот предпочел сейчас одиночество шумной компании.

— Какие сокровища? — вдруг спросил Грейвз, опомнившись. — Есть что-то, о чем я не знаю?

— Это философский вопрос, — невозмутимо подметил профессор, и Грейвз едва удержался от того, чтобы не скрипнуть зубами, и с силой вцепился пальцами в плед. Плед. Плед был отличным предлогом, чтобы покинуть эту самодовольную компанию.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — обратился Якоб к Куини, когда Грейвз уже был на самом пороге. — Не хотите ли отведать коктейль моего собственного изобретения? Я называю его «веселящая вода».

— Почту за честь, доктор Ковальски, — прощебетала в ответ Куини.

Теперь, когда Грейвз постучал, то почти сразу из-за двери послышался ответ, и он во второй раз за день вошел в каюту. Криденс сидел на постели, уютно подоткнув под спину подушку, на его коленях лежала раскрытая книга, но он уже не читал, повернув голову в сторону входа.

— Спасибо, — только лишь сказал Грейвз, приблизившись к кровати, и положил рядом с согнутыми в коленях ногами сложенный плед.

Ему не хотелось уходить, однако он не мог придумать ни одного предлога задержаться. К тому же они и так провели сегодня много времени рядом, и Грейвзу не хотелось злоупотреблять благосклонным отношением к себе.

Чуть подтолкнув босой ступней плед, Криденс рассеянно кивнул, выжидательно уставившись на Грейвза, но тот, больше ничего не сказав, ретировался из каюты, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Посмотрев ему вслед, Криденс с досадой вздохнул и подтащил к себе плед. Набросил его на себя и подтянул повыше, что открытыми остались лишь плечи и голова, и отложил книгу в сторону. Повернувшись на бок и поджав под себя ноги, Криденс разочарованно насупился, отстраненно подумав о том, что не далее как несколько часов назад под этим самым пледом спал Грейвз.

Будучи амбициозным молодым человеком, пусть и державшимся учтиво и даже отстраненно с другими людьми, Криденс в очередной раз ловил себя на мысли, что текущее положение вещей его не устраивало. Собственные мысли звучали в голове как чужие, будто кто-то навязывал ему свою волю, сталкивая их с Грейвзом. Конечно же он ничего такого не думал о нем, это все романтический бред, который разросся в голове подробно буйству сорной травы в саду после обильных дождей. 

Криденс фыркнул под нос своим вздорным мыслям. Вот уж каких проблем ему недоставало!

Но загадочный и будто живой зов в его душе не замолкал. Раньше он преследовал лишь во снах, теперь же не давал покоя и наяву, оседая в душе горечью и неудовлетворенностью.

***

Покинув Криденса, Грейвз вернулся к остальным. С покером было покончено: Якоб развлекал Куини разговорами, и она, очаровательно улыбаясь, потягивала из бокала что-то нежно-розовое. Собравшиеся за дальним столом профессор, Тина, Тесей и Ньют о чем-то тихо переговаривались, низко склонив головы. Грейвз не был идиотом и понимал, что они обсуждают вовсе не красоту Нила и величие пирамид. Неожиданно возникшие тайны вызывали непреодолимое желание незаметно подкрасться и подслушать беседу.

Однако подкрасться не удалось: Тесей вскинул голову, встретившись взглядом с Грейвзом, будто сторожевой пес, почуявший незваного гостя.

— Мистер Грейвз, наколдовать вам что-нибудь? — весело спросил профессор. — Мы вас не видели почти целый день. Должно быть, вас мучает жажда?

Не поведя и бровью, Грейвз подсел за стол, внимательно вглядываясь в лица, словно хотел чтобы кто-то сдался и рассказал, что они обсуждали за спинами остальных. Как он и полагал, первой не выдержала Тина.

— Мистер Скамандер рассказывает нам о своих странствиях по Верхнему Египту, — объяснила она. — Он не раз бывал здесь и…

— Я помню, — прервал ее Грейвз. — «Там, где зарыты мертвецы, зарыты и сокровища».

Тесей широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровные зубы:

— Это старинная египетская пословица, — пояснил он. — Странно, что вы ее не знаете. Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мертвецам.

— Держу пари, — фыркнул Грейвз, плеснув себе из графина непонятный напиток в стоявший рядом пустой стакан, — что это старинная пословица контрабандистов.

Тесей рассмеялся:

— Какого же превратного вы мнения обо мне, мистер Грейвз.

— Уж какое сложилось, мистер Скамандер, — в тон ему ответил тот.

Гриндельвальд закатил глаза.

— Господа, — вмешалась Тина, — давайте вести себя как цивилизованные люди.

Грейвз и Тесей молчали, однако продолжали сверлить друг друга взглядами: Скамандер – насмешливо, Грейвз – холодно.

— Предлагаю вернуться к этому за завтраком, — профессор поднялся из-за стола. — Спокойной ночи, господа, мисс Голдштейн.

— Мы, пожалуй, тоже пойдем. Верно, Ньют? — сказал Тесей, последовав примеру Гриндельвальда, и уже стоя опрокинул в себя остатки, плескавшиеся на дне стакана. — Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, — повторил за ним Ньют, шустро поднявшись. Тихий молодой человек за весь вечер не проронил ни слова, но от Грейвза не укрылось, с каким плохо скрываемым интересом тот смотрел на Тину. По первому впечатлению складывалось мнение, что его можно читать, как открытую книгу, однако Грейвз был уверен, что Ньют может оказаться полон сюрпризов.

— Вы всех распугали, — грустно подвела итог Тина, подперев щеку кулачком.

— Звучит так, будто от меня в этом походе что-то зависит, — невозмутимо ответил Грейвз, наконец сделав глоток из стакана, и поморщился. — Какая гадость. Как вы это пьете?

— Признайте, мистер Грейвз, что вы не хотите иметь дела со Скамандерами, — без обиняков попросила Тина.

— Признаю, мисс Голдштейн, — согласился он.

— Поверьте, я прекрасно понимаю – вас не интересуют гробницы и храмы, как вы и сказали, — припомнила она его слова. — Но для нас, — она сделала многозначительную паузу и продолжила вдохновенным полушепотом, — это шанс сделать величайшее открытие. Найти заброшенный храм поклонения одному из легендарных египетских богов. Кроме Авариса, Сета мало где почитали.

— Это все очень увлекательно, мисс Голдштейн, — согласился Грейвз, уже смелее делая следующий глоток. — Однако что у вас есть на руках, чтобы проводить эти поиски?

— Саркофаг, — серьезно ответила Тина, и Грейвз поморщился, но на этот раз не от напитка, а воспоминаний. Саркофаг, вот что это было! «Сундук», в котором он тонул во сне. Совсем как…

— И еще уаджет, который просто не могли бы изготовить в те времена. Он словно создан нашими современниками... с учетом знаний, накопившихся за века, и применением новейших методов обработки материалов. Но ему несколько тысяч лет, мистер Грейвз!

— Кричите погромче, и вас услышат все на корабле, — с улыбкой заметил он.

Тина кисло взглянула на него, выхватила из руки стакан и одним глотком осушила его.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Грейвз, — устало попрощалась она.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — позвал Грейвз, когда она уже собиралась уходить. — Я не самый приятный в общении человек, — доверительным тоном сказал он, будто сообщал какую-то тайну. — Но я постараюсь контролировать свое раздражение.

Тина благодарно и немного грустно улыбнулась.

— Спасибо.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Грейвз не стал беспокоить Куини и Якоба, явно не нуждавшихся в компании, но и возвращаться в каюту, где ко сну готовился профессор, тоже не хотелось. Поразмыслив, он налил себе полный стакан и вернулся на палубу, где провел большую часть сегодняшнего дня. Снаружи никого не было, а декабрьская ночь была довольно прохладной. На графитово-черном небе тускло мерцали звезды, свежий влажный воздух неприятно пробирался за шиворот, а растущий месяц мягким потусторонним светом очерчивал во тьме размытые контуры песчаных холмов, серебрил зыбкую гладь Нила.

За двое суток они должны были пройти около трехсот миль вверх по реке. Через день им предстояло сойти с корабля, преодолеть остаток пути на верблюдах, и сегодняшняя ночь была последней возможностью насладиться спокойным и комфортным путешествием. Ночевки в шатрах, пересохшие колодцы, отсутствие удобств и поиски таинственного храма, затерянного в песках – эти иллюзорные трудности казались сейчас слишком далекими, пока их ждали теплые постели и горячий обед.

Грейвз не желал отправляться спать, беспокоясь, что вновь будет тонуть в саркофаге, неспособный вырваться из ловушки и выплыть на поверхность. Он и на палубу вышел по большей части для того, чтобы попытаться понять свое отношение к открытому речному простору. Желал проверить, испугают ли его тьма и глубокая река, рискнет ли он вновь бросить им вызов.

**— 4 —**

Мощный толчок, и с полок и прикроватных столиков тут же все слетело на пол. Корабль тряхнуло, будто в него вцепился кракен или мифический египетский Апоп, и Криденс едва не ударился головой об изголовье. Он резко сел, на соседней кровати завозился Якоб, выпутываясь из одеяла.

— Что это было? — прохрипел тот спросонья, и Криденс тревожно выглянул в окно, но там было черно. Он выбрался из постели и, шустро нацепив ботинки, в одной пижаме выскочил из каюты, напоследок сказав «я узнаю, что случилось», прежде чем дверь захлопнулась. В коридоре он едва не налетел на сестер, успевших накинуть халаты поверх ночных сорочек.

— Кораблекрушение, — прошептала Куини, прижав ладони ко рту.

— Не знаю. Возможно, — оглядываясь по сторонам, ответил Криденс и забарабанил по двери своей каюты. — Якоб!

Изнутри послышалось чертыхание, но Криденс не стал ждать и, протиснувшись мимо Тины, побежал по коридору к лестнице, ведущей на палубу. Он успел подняться только до середины марша, когда путь ему преградил Тесей.

— Спокойно, мистер Бэрбоун, не стоит поддаваться панике, — буднично заверил он, обойдя Криденса, и шустро спустился вниз, проехавшись ладонями по перилам.

— Но корабль…

— Корабль получил пробоину ниже ватерлинии, но это не значит, что через десять минут мы окажемся на дне Нила, — объяснил он, но эти слова явно не успокоили Криденса, прожигавшего его неверящим взглядом. — Однако будьте готовы спешно покинуть судно, — снисходительно добавил старший Скамандер.

За спиной Криденса зашумели остальные пассажиры, покидавшие свои каюты в пижамах и ночных рубашках. Вид уверенного и невозмутимого Тесея произвел на них положительный эффект: вместо того, чтобы поддаться панике, кинуться собирать вещи и покинуть корабль, они принялись возбужденно обсуждать происшествие. Следом за Скамандером по лестнице сбежал вниз помощник капитана. Попросив присутствующих не беспокоиться раньше времени, он подскочил к люку, ведущему в трюм, распахнул крышку и спустился вниз, исчезнув из виду. Тесей решительно последовал за ним, напоследок хлопнув Криденса по плечу:

— Узнаю, в каком там все состоянии.

Сглотнув слюну, Криденс поднялся по лестнице на верхний ярус, вышел на палубу и поежился: легкий ветер, влажный воздух и тихая почти беззвездная ночь. В одной пижаме ему тут же стало холодно, но, переборов себя, он подскочил к самому борту, надеясь что-нибудь рассмотреть. Корабль все еще продолжал движение.

— Скорее всего, мы с чем-то столкнулись, и нам пробило корпус, — раздался из-за спины голос, и Криденс круто развернулся. Рядом стоял Грейвз. — Я не успел уйти спать, когда это произошло, — признался он. — Чуть не вылетел за борт.

— Мистер Скамандер отправился в трюм вместе с помощником капитана, чтобы выяснить состояние корабля, — поделился с ним Криденс.

— Ну конечно. Мистер Скамандер, — усмехнулся Грейвз.

— Сейчас не самое удачное время иронизоровать, — заметил Криденс, перевесившись через борт, чтобы рассмотреть корпус. Казалось, что корабль невредим, пузырей не было… однако это не означало, что судно не наполняется водой – медленно, но неумолимо.

Как раз в это мгновение мимо них проскочил капитан – приземистый крепкого сложения египтянин – и быстро сбежал по лестнице к пассажирским каютам.

— Сохраняйте спокойствие! — так громко велел он, что Грейвз и Криденс отчетливо услышали каждое слово даже на палубе. — Да, корабль тонет. Прошу вас быстро собрать все необходимое – по одной сумке на человека, а затем подняться на палубу. Через десять минут мы будем рассаживать людей в шлюпки.

— Спокойная эвакуация. Разве такое возможно? — мрачно спросил Криденс.

— Корабль может тонуть несколько часов, — объяснил Грейвз и пошел следом за капитаном. Криденс не отставал.

— Но наши инструменты…

— Забудь про инструменты. Мы должны выбраться живыми, — резко ответил Грейвз, обернувшись, и столкнулся взглядом с Криденсом, застывшим парой ступенек выше. — Ты понял меня?

Тот медленно кивнул, будто завороженный, и Грейвз с трудом заставил себя отвернуться и идти дальше.

В коридоре уже никого не было, все двери были распахнуты – пассажиры пытались собрать свой скарб: кто-то молча и методично обыскивал каюту, кто-то ругался, одна из египтянок все же плакала, пока муж довольно резко пытался ее образумить. Не успел Криденс зайти к себе, как из трюма показался Тесей.

— А, господа. Пробоина небольшая, но мы стремительно идем на дно.

— Где помощник капитана? — оживился Криденс.

— Пытается закрыть течь, чтобы выиграть нам время, — охотно ответил Тесей.

— Я помогу ему, — твердо заявил Грейвз и подступил к трюму, но Скамандер преградил ему путь.

— Пакуйте свои вещи, мистер Грейвз.

— Черта с два.

— Прошу вас… — взмолился Криденс.

— Помощник капитана и капитан велели собираться и покидать корабль. Судно – их забота, не ваша, — жестко ответил Тесей. Криденс еще ни разу за прошедшие сутки знакомства не видел его таким непреклонным.

— Вы слишком много на себя берете, — приблизившись почти вплотную, угрожающе проговорил Грейвз.

— Как и вы, надо полагать, — широко улыбнулся в ответ Тесей. Глаза его были холодны.

— Идите к дьяволу, — рыкнул Грейвз и, толкнув Скамандера плечом, направился к своей каюте.

— Мы окажемся у него раньше, чем вы успеете сказать «Анубис», если продолжите тянуть время, — крикнул вдогонку Тесей.

Когда Грейвз оказался в комнате, где профессор спешно собирал чемоданы, из коридора послышался обеспокоенный голос Тины.

— Трюм уже затопило? Там наши палатки и инвентарь!

— Боюсь, с ними придется проститься, — ответил ей Тесей, и Грейвз скрипнул зубами, сваливая на кровать вещи. — Советую не забыть прихватить деньги – у бедуинов помимо верблюдов можно будет купить и все остальное. Извините, я пойду, потороплю брата.

Вещей у Грейвзa было немного, и сборы заняли не больше пары минут, пока он заталкивал одежду и прочие личные вещи в сумку. Пистолет он предусмотрительно засунул во внутренний карман легкой куртки.

— Такая напасть, мистер Грейвз, — недовольно прокомментировал Гриндельвальд, обшаривая каюту.

— Как нарочно, да? — съязвил тот.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Угадайте.

Не дождавшись профессора, он закинул сумку на плечо и вышел за дверь, чтобы заглянуть в каюты и поторопить остальных, но на этаже, к счастью, уже почти никого не было: все толпились на палубе, прихватив с собой явно больше, чем по одной клади на человека, надеясь разжалобить капитана. Остановившись рядом со спуском в трюм, Грейвз огляделся по сторонам и, никого не заметив, ступил на верхнюю ступеньку. Он уже торчал из люка примерно на уровне плеч, когда из каюты очень некстати вышел Тесей, и следом за ним появился Ньют, прижимая к груди чемодан.

— Мистер Грейвз!.. — с чувством произнес старший Скамандер, но тот, бросив полный презрения взгляд, продолжил спускаться вниз. — Учтите! Мы не будем вас ждать!

Воды в трюм набежало почти до середины бедра – вещи плавали, по левому борту громоздились сваленные в кучу мешки, между которыми сочилось вода. Тяжело ступая в намокших брюках, Грейвз прошелся по всему трюму, бегло обшаривая его взглядом, но не заметил присутствия помощника капитана.

— Сквозь землю что ли провалился, — недовольно проговорил он, направляясь дальше в сторону кормы. Прибывающая вода, деревянные стены – все это пугающе напоминало Грейвзу его вчерашний сон, когда он тонул в саркофаге. Он не верил в вещие сны, однако оценил иронию, нехорошо усмехнувшись.

— Эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь? — громко крикнул он, но ему никто не ответил. — Эй!

Тишина. Ни шороха, ни движения, ни стона, только журчание воды и приглушенный шум пассажиров, доносившийся с палубы. Плюнув на свою затею, Грейвз вернулся назад и стал взбираться по почти вертикальной лестнице – ботинки и брюки были насквозь мокрыми.

— Нашли, что искали? — невозмутимо спросил Тесей, на которого он тут же наткнулся, поднявшись наверх. Остальные пассажиры под командованием капитана уже рассаживались в спущенных на воду шлюпках.

— Прошу вас, это вещи моей матери! — взмолилась одна из женщин, но ее супруг, отобрав сумку, зашвырнул ту в реку.

— Спрятали тело? — Грейвз покосился на Тесея, и тот нехорошо улыбнулся.

— А как вы полагаете?

«Издевается», — процедил про себя Грейвз, твердо решив разобраться со Скамандером на берегу.

Последним на палубу вышел профессор Гриндельвальд, нагруженный рюкзаком и чемоданом.

— Я отправлюсь к берегу вплавь, если вы попытаетесь мне запретить взять с собой вещи, — пригрозил он отрицательно замахавшему руками капитану.

— Прошу вас, не толпитесь, у нас еще есть запас времени! — крикнул капитан пассажирам медленно уходящего на дно Нила судна.

***

— Нам нужен правый берег реки, — напомнила Тина, когда они ввосьмером отплыли от корабля на небольшое расстояние. Грейвз к своему неудовольствию налег на весла вместе с Тесеем, сидящим рядом с ним.

— Который сейчас час? — поежившись, спросила Куини, с тоской наблюдая за тем, как корма корабля медленно уходит под воду. Капитан покинул свое судно в последней шлюпке. Помощника капитана Грейвз среди пассажиров так и не увидел.

— Глубокая ночь, — нервно усмехнулся Криденс, обнимая себя руками, чтобы согреться.

— Начало четвертого, — поправил его Гриндельвальд, взглянув на часы на цепочке, которые хранил в кармане жилета.

— Значит, рассвет будет через три часа, — подвел итог Грейвз, гребя спиной вперед в сторону берега. Непонятным образом им с Тесеем все же удалось добиться синхронности и слаженности действий; шлюпку не болтало из стороны в сторону, и они могли плавно двигаться.

— Персиваль, почему ты весь мокрый? — спросил Якоб, наконец, отойдя от шока.

— Мистер Грейвз решил взять на себя обязанности, о которых его не просили, — ответил вместо него Тесей и, развернувшись вполоборота к Грейвзу, хитро улыбнулся.

Грейвз почти перестал закипать каждый раз, когда его терпение намерено испытывали, словно ждали, что он сорвется. Ну, что же… пистолет был по-прежнему во внутреннем кармане его куртки, которая, к счастью, не намокла, пока он бродил по затопленному трюму, и если этот человек продолжит проверять его выдержку, все может закончиться трагично.

— Раз уж мистер Грейвз у нас все знает, пусть поделится соображениями, где мы находимся, — протирая очки, невинно заметил профессор. Как и грозился – сумку и чемодан он прихватил с собой.

— Охотно, — поддержал Грейвз. — В пяти милях от берега находится Абидос.

— Вы там бывали, — догадался Ньют, все это время не проронивший ни слова, однако Грейвзу показалось, что тот излишне напряжен. Или же это было его обычным состоянием?

— Несколько месяцев назад.

— Абидос является одним из главных центров поклонения Осирису, — объяснила Тина. Казалось, происшествие ничуть не смутило ее, и она была готова с энтузиазмом вновь ухватиться за любимую тему. — Считается, что здесь находится его могила.

— Одна из, — поправил Криденс. Не желая видеть, как палубу заливает вода, он сел спиной к кораблю, оказавшись как раз лицом к Грейвзу.

— Вот уж было приключение – собирать все его останки, — не сдержал комментария Тесей.

Добравшись до берега, они бросили лодку прямо на отмели и, продравшись через высокий тростник, густо заполонивший мелководье, наконец-то вышли на сушу, измученные и замерзшие. И не удивительно – по ночам температура в Египте иногда опускалась и до десяти градусов, а для этого времени года одеты все были довольно легко. Добираясь от шлюпки до берега, ноги промочили все, кроме Куини, которую Якоб донес на руках.

— И что теперь? — не теряя оптимизма, спросила та. Тина в ответ состроила скорбную гримасу, но не стала отвечать, выжимая воду из промокшей длинной юбки.

— Доберемся до ближайшей деревни или рынка, закупим все необходимое и двинемся в путь, — распорядился Грейвз, на что никто не стал возражать.

Отдаляться от берега они не стали, посчитав, что найти населенный пункт рядом с рекой более вероятно. К тому же на улице стояла глухая ночь, и в темноте было сложно различить дорогу: луна скрылась с небосвода еще до полуночи, а света звезд было недостаточно, чтобы ориентироваться.

Вид у группы был довольно помятый из-за бессонной ночи, наполненной неприятными событиями. Но если кто-то все же умудрился урвать хотя бы несколько часов сна, то Грейвз последний раз спал днем. Не то чтобы он был расстроен этим фактом, скорее даже наоборот – у него появилась прекрасная возможность хоть на одну ночь избавиться от вереницы снов, которым он не находил объяснения. Наполненные деталями и отчетливо всплывающими в подсознании подробностями, иногда они и не походили на сны, а были словно воспоминаниями.

После нескольких миль, Якоб припомнил, что прихватил с собой флягу с крепким алкоголем, и притормозил остальных. Пары глотков было недостаточно, чтобы согреть такую большую компанию, однако они смягчили отчаянность положения, и следующая миля была преодолена бодрее.

Надо отдать должное каждому – никто не жаловался и не просил о привале, пока они брели вдоль реки, отклоняясь немного на восток и выбирая тропы, которыми пользовались бедуины и местные жители. Когда Нил разливался – на почве оседал плодородный ил, и потому сама долина реки была зелена в низовьях, по берегам пальмы топорщились сочными метелками листьев, а египтяне там возделывали землю. Но если подняться выше, растительность резко сходила на нет, и под ногами начинались пески и приземистые холмы.

Около трех часов спустя, как и обещал Грейвз, начало светать. На востоке над холмами алел горизонт, небо бледнело, а звезды, рассыпанные по небосводу, тускнели с каждой минутой. Непрогретый солнцем воздух холодил промокшую одежду, и каждая новая миля давалась все труднее, а потому Грейвз решил пока не напоминать, что в их компании произошло неожиданное пополнение – это могло подождать и до первого привала близ деревушки. Не бросать же, в самом деле, Скамандеров, спасшихся с корабля вместе с ними, посреди скудных угодий египетских фермеров? Но когда появится возможность купить еду и верблюдов – их пути должны разойтись.

Рыжее рассветное небо наливалось голубизной, когда путешественники наконец добрались до небольшого поселка и припали к источнику утолить жажду, хоть вода была ледяной и сводила зубы. Дождавшись, когда поселенцы проснутся в своих обветшалых каменных домах, они купили на рынке по миске горячей похлебки и сочные киббех – восточные котлеты, куда, как заверил профессор, египтяне кладут слишком мало мяса, пихая повсюду зерно и бобы.

Позавтракав, группа отправилась на верблюжий рынок, который удалось быстро отыскать по характерному запаху, Грейвз уже предвкушал момент, чтобы вежливо отлучить Скамандеров от их похода, но Тесей вновь решил его опередить, взяв слово первым:

— Кроме шуток, господа, было бы глупо нам с вами расстаться в этой забытой богом деревне. Мне не раз доводилось бывать в южных землях, и я неплохо знаю ландшафт.

Тина и Гриндельвальд молчали: очевидно, они так и не успели после карточной игры рассказать Тесею о планах, прерванные появлением Грейвза.

— Возьму смелость утверждать, что в пустыне с верблюдами вам не помешает врач, — с улыбкой подметил Ньют, пока издалека с любовью рассматривающий животных.

— У нас уже есть доктор, — напомнил Грейвз, кивнув на улыбнувшегося Якоба, нервно крутящего в руках пробковый шлем.

— Человеческий, — поправил его Ньют.

— К тому же в пустыне нас могут подстерегать змеи или скорпионы, — настороженно добавила Куини, кутаясь в куртку, которую ей одолжил доктор Ковальски.

— О, я надеюсь на это, — оживился Ньют, и брат хлопнул его по плечу, прерывая бурную реакцию, которая не внушала оптимизма всем остальным.

— Вам решать, профессор, — заключила Тина, с робкой улыбкой наблюдая за Ньютом, который, смотря на верблюдов, расцветал прямо на глазах. — Вы – главный.

Гриндельвальд задумчиво огладил усы.

— Думаю, двое крепких и опытных мужчин придутся нам очень кстати, — наконец заключил он.

— И все же я не до конца представляю, что нового вы хотите найти в этих песках, — нахмурился Тесей.

— Наш поход имеет исключительно научные цели, — твердо заверила его Тина.

— Мы согласны, — поперек брата встрял Ньют. Грейвз мысленно закатил глаза и случайно поймал взгляд Криденса, который, вполуха слушая остальных, с любопытством и насмешливой улыбкой наблюдал за ним.

— Что? — одними губами спросил он, и Криденс, покачав головой, улыбнулся еще шире. Разведя руками, Грейвз обреченно покачал головой и направился подальше ото всех, чтобы договориться с владельцем верблюдов, однако профессор последовал за ним.

— Как думаете, мистер Грейвз, — не отставая ни на шаг, спросил Гриндельвальд, — сколько времени у нас займет поездка на верблюдах?

— Желаете успеть к новому году в Каир? — «пошутил» Грейвз, но профессор не оценил его юмор и продолжил уже серьезнее: — Световой день сейчас длится примерно одиннадцать часов, ночью животным лучше дать отдохнуть, да и вы все не продержитесь долго в седле, потому двигаться мы будем около восьми часов в сутки.

Гриндельвальд согласно закивал, помечая что-то в блокноте прямо на ходу, и в распахнутом вороте его рубашки Грейвз заметил подвеску, напоминавшую собаку.

— По моим подсчетам до Накады нам предстоит пройти примерно сто двадцать миль, — изрек он и покосился на Грейвза. — Возможно, было бы лучше выйти на другом берегу. Нил искривляется… нам придется сделать крюк.

Грейвз нахмурился:

— У вас там что, карта?

— Да, схематичная, я сам ее набросал, пока добирался до Каира, — признался профессор.

«Как странно повернулись события», — подумал Персиваль. В первый же день он не сошелся во взглядах с Гриндельвальдом, ополчился на него из-за Германии, а теперь почти и думать об этом забыл, обретя соперника и конкурента в лице Тесея Скамандера.

— Я бы не советовал вам гнать верблюдов быстрее, чем тридцать миль в сутки, — поразмыслив, поделился соображениями Грейвз и мотнул головой назад: — Да и Ньют, судя по всему, этого вам не позволит. Животным комфортно двигаться со скоростью чуть быстрее человека, так что… четыре дня?

— Четыре дня… — задумчиво повторил за ним профессор. — Думаю, меня это устроит.

В то время, как Грейвз пытался сторговаться с загонщиком о покупке верблюдов, довольно сносно объясняясь на арабском, остальные члены группы бродили по рынку, надеясь найти кого-то, кто мог бы продать им шатры, чтобы не пришлось ночевать под открытым небом. Солнце к тому времени уже успело прогреть воздух, одежда путников высохла, и ситуация, в которую они попали, больше не казалась такой безнадежной.

— Какие-то проблемы? — сложив руки на груди, с улыбкой спросил Тесей, подходя к Грейвзу и Гриндельвальду. Загонщиков в малонаселенной деревушке, где они оказались, было не так много, а потому удачно сторговаться было трудно – каждый расхваливал своих животных и постоянно менял цену,.

— Проблемы и я – понятия несовместимые, — хладнокровно возразил Грейвз, не повернув головы.

— Мистер Грейвз пытается организовать транспорт до нашего конечного пункта назначения, — услужливо ответил профессор, протирая очки носовым платком.

— То, что пытается – это я вижу, — согласился Тесей, насмешливо вздернув бровь. — Нужна помощь?

— Спасибо, я сам, — отрезал Грейвз.

— Может, я договорюсь с ним? — предложила компромисс Куини.

— Вот уж кому точно не надо договариваться о верблюдах – так это тебе, — возразила Тина.

— Я согласен, мисс Голдштейн, — обратился Якоб к младшей из сестер. — Эти бедуины не самые честные торговцы.

— Я все же рискну, — благодушно рассудил Тесей, хлопнув Грейвзa по плечу.

— Эй! Пошли-пошли, — громко велел загонщик минут пять спустя, размахивая в воздухе тонким прутом, но не касаясь животных.

— У них перевязаны передние ноги, — с грустью сказала Куини, наблюдая за тем, как даже на трех ногах верблюды ловко поднимаются с земли.

— Это чтобы они не ушли далеко, — объяснил Ньют.

Наблюдая за верблюдами, на которых загонщик водружал седла, Тесей приблизился к остальным.

— Заплатите ему, — велел Тесей профессору. — Еще он объяснил, у кого можно поискать шатры. Говорит, что даже не пахнут верблюдами.

— Ловко, мистер Скамандер, — не удержался от комментария Грейвз.

— Я же контрабандист, — усмехнулся в ответ Тесей.

«Если бы он не был так заносчив, мы могли бы поладить», — с недовольством подумал Грейвз. В конце концов главной его заботой была безопасность спутников. Более того – он сам предложил им найти в сопровождающиe кого-то еще. Кто же виноват, что они не сошлись характерами? К тому же остальные явно неплохо ладили с Тесеем. Грейвз мог это пережить, хоть ему не нравилось, как быстро этот британец завоевал авторитет в их небольшой компании.

Погрузив на верблюдов спасенные с корабля вещи, наполнив бурдюки водой, закупив еду, два прочных шатра и теплые вещи, путники выехали из города почти сразу, следуя на юг вдоль реки. Они старались не приближаться близко к пустынной возвышенности на востоке. Животные двигались неторопливо, выбрав удобный для себя ритм, и все же это было намного быстрее, чем идти пешком, да и не все члены группы были способны на такой длительный пеший переход.

Потратив утром времени значительно больше, чем рассчитывали, путники делали только короткие привалы, чтобы успеть покрыть максимальное расстояние до заката, который зимой начинался около шести вечера. Желая возместить утреннюю заминку, на привалах костров разводить не стали, а ели холодные припасы. При разумном использовании их хватало на пару дней. Поселок этот был не последним, и они надеялись закупить все необходимое, когда приблизятся к Дишне и другим крупным городам Верхнего Египта.

Желания говорить ни у кого не было: девушки почти не жаловались на долгую поездку верхом, насыщенные последние сутки сказались на общем настрое. Неутомимы казались только доктор Ковальски и старший Скамандер, за беседой которых путь казался не таким долгим и изнуряющим.

— А вы служили, мистер Скамандер? — устало спросила Тина, разморенная на жаре, когда день перевалил за полдень, и не было до конца понятно, к кому конкретно из братьев она обращается.

— Не приходилось, — ответил за них двоих Тесей, откинувшись назад в седле и подставляя лицо солнцу. — Наши родители уехали из Англии накануне Первой Мировой, когда я был совсем еще младенцем. Жизнь в другой стране не пробудила во мне патриотических чувств, так что я никогда не преследовал желание погибнуть потому, что у сильных мира сего не сошлись взгляды на устройство этого самого мира.

Доктор Ковальски, будто предчувствуя что-то недоброе, с волнением взглянул на ехавшего неподалеку Грейвза. Тот поджимал губы, с силой пытаясь сдержать слова. Он знал отношение своего приятеля к войне, какой отпечаток она на нем оставила. После подобного жизнь сложно было воспринимать прежней.

— Я так понимаю, вы гордитесь этим? — тщательно подбирая слова, спросил Грейвз, целенаправленно не смотря на Тесея.

Губы Скамандера растянулись в улыбке, однако выражение лица было каменным.

— Не скажу, что горжусь, мистер Грейвз, — ответил он, держа поводья, — однако и угрызений совести не испытываю.

Криденс насторожился, заметив, как напрягся Персиваль. В деревне тот держался довольно миролюбиво, однако он видел недовольство Грейвза от того, что теперь группа стала больше на двух человек. Но если утром Криденс мог позволить себе свести все это к шутке и ребячествy, и тот потворствовал ему, то теперь между Персивалем и старшим Скамандером назревал серьезный конфликт.

— И вы при этом считаете себя англичанином, — напирал Грейвз, провоцируя Тесея на грубость, чтобы у него был весомый повод дать волю мыслям и чувствам, невзирая на мораль.

Тесей демонстративно склонил голову набок, будто задумавшись.

— Полагаю, что да. Наши с Ньютом родители англичане, — невозмутимо напомнил Скамандер.

— Я начинать жалеть, что задала вопрос, — убито проговорила Тина больше себе под нос, но ехавшим рядом с ней Куини и Ньюту было все отлично слышно.

— Уж точно не египтянин, — со смешком добавил Тесей.

— Можете дальше не продолжать, — отмахнулся от него Грейвз и поймал хмурый взгляд Криденса.

— С большим удовольствием, — поддержал Скамандер и нажал пятками на бока верблюда, чтобы уйти вперед и увеличить дистанцию между собой и напористым собеседником.

К пяти часам, когда были проделаны намеченные тридцать миль, солнце уже клонилось к западу, и небо наливалось кроваво-красными оттенками, они, наконец-то, слезли с верблюдов. Точнее «слезли» звучало слишком лестно: некоторые буквально свалились с животных – ноги затекали без движения, мышцы сводило, бедра с внутренней стороны натирало седлами, пусть даже их защищали брюки, в которые сестры Голдштейн тоже переоделись.

Стреножив верблюдов до того, как на пустыню опустилась холодная ночь, путники разбили лагерь прямо среди барханов, отойдя подальше от Нила глубже в пустыню.

— Надо поставить шатры, — распорядился Тесей, внимательно разглядывая горизонт в западном направлении, куда быстро и неумолимо опускалось солнце.

Грейвз скрипнул зубами, когда Якоб и Гриндельвальд взялись распрягать верблюдов, пока Ньют разводил костер, а девушки с Криденсом разбирали припасы.

— Разве мы не привлечем к себе внимание, разведя костер на открытой местности? — спросил он, пытаясь уколоть.

— Нет, — беспечно ответил Тесей, помогая профессору развернуть шатер. — Единственные, кто могут нас побеспокоить – это скорпионы, пауки и змеи. Вы боитесь насекомых, мистер Грейвз?

Грейвз мысленно закатил глаза, оценив издевку, и пошел к Якобу, чтобы помочь тому расправить шатер.

Когда лагерь уже был разбит – над долиной Нила наступила ночь, звезды еще не высыпали, но на востоке уже поднимался месяц. Небо было ясное, чистое, воздух еще не успел остыть, но, памятуя о вчерашней ночи, все решили одеться сразу же, чтобы сохранить тепло.

После ужина Ньют подозвал к себе брата, с которым не имел возможности переговорить наедине в течение всего дня.

— Какого Анубиса ты сделал это? — спросил он, когда они отдалились от костра на приличное расстояние.

— А кто сказал, что я что-то делал? — невинно спросил Тесей.

— Перестань, — покачал головой Ньют, — мы это уже проходили два года назад, когда я поехал изучать ядовитых скорпионов семейства бутидов, и внезапно наш корабль застрял именно в том месте, где по необъяснимой случайности оказалась затерянная гробница.

— Согласись, нам очень везет, — с улыбкой подметил Тесей, но не получил в ответ желанного оптимизма от младшего брата. — Будь милосерден, я даже не знаю, что они ищут.

— Но хочешь узнать, не так ли? — с нажимом спросил Ньют.

— Нам все равно по пути, — отмахнулся Тесей. — Мы собирались в Асуан.

— Про Асуан я впервые услышал на корабле, — возразил Ньют. — Ты сказал, что мы просто путешествуем.

— А разве мы не путешествуем? — фыркнул Тесей, начиная немного раздражаться. — Животные, пустыня, приключения, две привлекательные девушки. Другие на твоем месте бы дорого заплатили за такие каникулы.

— Ты неисправим, — сдался Ньют и побрел обратно к лагерю. — Помни, я слежу за тобой!

Тесей расхохотался:

— Конечно, братишка. Всевидящее око Гора всегда следит за своим старшим братом, — крикнул он вдогонку, и Ньют обреченно покачал головой.

К ночи по единогласному решению Грейвзa и Тесея было решено выставить дежурство, чтобы следить за лагерем. Девушкам отдали тот шатер, что был поменьше, мужчины расположились во втором. Все, кроме Грейвза, который вызвался первым приглядывать за стоянкой, поддерживать костер, чтобы его не пришлось разводить с утра, и в случае чего отогнать случайно забредших хищников.

Грейвз сидел прямо на песке, вытянув согнутые в коленях ноги к костру. Он заворожено наблюдал за неторопливой пляской пламени, как если бы оно было живым существом, когда спустя примерно полчаса из большого шатра послышалась возня, а после наружу вышел Криденс.

— Не помешаю? — повторил он вопрос Грейвзa, сказанный чуть более, чем сутки назад.

— Идите спать, мистер Бэрбоун, — с улыбкой сказал Грейвз, подкинув в костер сухих прутьев.

— Криденс, — поправил тот его, садясь рядом.

— Криденс, — на пробу повторил за ним Грейвз. — Возвращайтесь в шатер, Криденс.

— Вы не спали прошлой ночью, — напомнил тот.

— Я не хочу спать.

— Почему?

Грейвз задумался, пытаясь подобрать верную формулировку.

— В последние пару месяцев мне не снилось ничего хорошего, — наконец ответил он.

— Но без отдыха вы будете валиться с ног, — продолжил настаивать Криденс.

— Через пару часов я разбужу Ньюта, и он подежурит за меня, — объяснил Грейвз.

Он старался не смотреть на Криденса, чтобы не провоцировать себя, но одна лишь мысль о его близости беспокоила Грейвзa. Ему хотелось видеть лицо Криденса, ловить отблески пламени в его глазах, наблюдать за бликами и тенями, что огонь отбрасывал на его коже. Эти желания казались чужими, но такими привлекательными, что он едва сдерживал себя, намеренно пытаясь возвести между ними барьер.

— Мне тоже снятся сны, — тихо признался Криденс. Грейвз улыбнулся против воли:

— Вот как?

— Вы не поняли. Сны, — задумчиво продолжил тот, — они будто мои и не мои одновременно.

— Вам лучше отдохнуть, — напомнил Грейвз, и Криденс упрямо поджал губы, но не стал возражать.

— Спокойной ночи… Персиваль.

Грейвз вскинул голову, когда Криденс назвал его имя, но тот, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, уже скрылся в шатре.

— Спокойной ночи, Криденс, — проговорил он себе под нос.

**— 5 —**

Занимался вечер, и праздничный ужин был в самом разгаре, когда Персиваль, принимая похвалу и признательность, поднял вместе со всеми кубки, наполненные вином. Любовь всей его жизни куда-то удалилась с празднества, и он сидел во главе ломившегося от угощений стола, коротая время за беседой о дальних странах, пока в центр зала не выступил его брат.

Персиваль пребывал словно в тумане, не до конца понимая, где находится и что делает. Он словно в забытьи забрался в саркофаг, удачно подогнанный по фигуре, как футляр для инструмента. Под одобрительные смешки и тосты удобно устроился внутри, улегшись на спину. И свет померк.

Крышка резко захлопнулась: кто-то навалился на нее, заточив Персиваля внутри. Его охватила паника, и он забарабанил по корпусу со всей силы, требуя выпустить. Липкий страх сковал тело, он похолодел от испуга, не до конца веря, что оказался здесь надолго. Его обязательно выпустят, это должно быть только шутка…

Сильная рука легла на его плечо, прогоняя сон, и Грейвз, широко распахнув глаза, уставился на покатый полог шатра, через который слабо пробивался свет.

— Снова дурные сны? — покосившись на посапывающего неподалеку Якоба, тихо спросил Криденс. Усевшись рядом и обняв колени, он хмурился, разглядывая лицо Грейвза и словно не замечая, что такое поведение можно счесть довольно настырным.

Зажмурившись, Персиваль больно сжал пальцами переносицу, прогоняя сон.

— Тесей говорит, что у этих шатров можно расширить потолок, сделав выход для дыма, и развести костер прямо внутри, как у древних племен, — поведал Криденс, указав взглядом наверх.

— Тесей, — без эмоций повторил за ним Грейвз.

— Да. Прекращайте враждовать, — посоветовал Криденс. Грейвзу было любопытно, зачем он вообще завел этот разговор? Думал таким образом отвлечь от кошмаров? Но раздражение – не самое лучшее лекарство.

— Помните, какой сегодня день? — с улыбкой спросил его Криденс и хитро посмотрел, выгнув левую бровь. Грейвз сонно покачал головой. — Двадцать пятое декабря. С Рождеством, Персиваль.

Уголки губ Грейвза дрогнули в намеке на слабую улыбку.

— С Рождеством, — глухо отозвался он.

Криденс сидел рядом, кутаясь в одеяло из верблюжьей шерсти: растрепанный спросонья и будто еще не до конца вернувшийся в реальность.

«Какие сны ты видел сегодня, Криденс?» — невольно промелькнуло у Персиваля в мыслях.

Он был так близко, только руку протяни, и можно дотронуться до колена, описать подушечками свод стопы, услышать тихий, многообещающий вздох…

«Нет», — резко осек себя Грейвз, выбравшись из-под покрывал, и Якоб недовольно всхрапнул во сне.

— Пойду найду профессора и Тесея. Мы должны выехать как можно раньше, чтобы вечером не ставить шатры в темноте, — объяснил он, надевая ботинки, и вышел наружу. Возмутительно сбежал, если говорить откровенно.

Недовольно фыркнув, Криденс улегся туда, где только что спал Грейвз. Свернутые одеяла до сих пор хранили его тепло.

Это было полнейшим безумием, он будто преследовал взрослого мужчину – первым искал с ним повод заговорить… Но ведь Грейвз сам спровоцировал его в день знакомства, будто запустил какую-то цепную реакцию!

После Грейвза ночью за лагерем присматривали остальные, сменяясь каждые пару часов, однако выглядели все на порядок лучше, чем прошлым утром. Верблюды устроились подле их лагеря плотным кольцом, греясь на солнце.

Костер, который поддерживали всю ночь, до сих пор не погас, и теперь Ньют делился со всеми, кто готов слушать, секретом египетского бобового супа, что должен был помочь им продержаться до следующей стоянки. Тина с интересом слушала Ньюта, который сейчас действовал четко и слаженно, хоть изначально и производил впечатление неуклюжего и застенчивого молодого человека.

Когда Криденс вместе с Якобом покинули шатер, Куини принялась руководить Тесеем и Грейвзoм, паковавшими вещи, пока профессор сидел у костра, изучая свои заметки и иногда отвлекаясь от записной книжки, чтобы отправить в рот ложку супа. По его расчетам к вечеру они должны были оказаться в окрестностях Дишны, где можно было пополнить запас питьевой воды и продуктов и двинуться дальше в путь.

Весь остаток дня Криденсу не давал покоя сон. Он прокручивал его в голове вновь и вновь и не мог припомнить момента, когда ему удавалось в своих видениях так далеко зайти…

Как только солнце скрылось за холмами, он покинул широкую террасу, следуя вглубь дворца сквозь анфиладу. Интуитивно он чувствовал, куда идти. И хотя был полностью уверен, что видел это место впервые, просторные залы казались ему смутно знакомыми, как будто он вспоминал их из детства. Как пожелтевшие от времени фотографии, которые Криденс с любопытством изучал в юности.

Поднявшись на верхний ярус дворца и миновав последний коридор, он очутился в большой, изысканно обставленной опочивальне. По центру возвышалась широкая кровать под балдахином, который должен был спасать ночами от москитов, по правую руку располагался просторный выход на еще одну террасу, где виднелось черневшее небо, унизанное звездами. В этой спальне он заприметил с противоположной стороны туалетный столик, и ноги словно сами повели его к нему, как будто выполняя ежевечерний ритуал.

На столике покоилась большая чаша с водой, где плавали лепестки каких-то незнакомых, но любимых Криденсом цветов, вдоль зеркала же выстроился ряд фиалов и флаконов, в которых (он твердо был уверен) хранились масла и благовония. Привычным движением он опустил ладони в чашу, заметив на запястьях золотые, украшенные гравировкой браслеты, и зачерпнул воды, чтоб смыть с лица пот и сурьму, которой были подведены глаза. Подняв голову, он пальцами размазал стрелки к вискам и заглянул в зеркало.

Увиденное заставило его в испуге отскочить назад. Из зеркала на Криденса смотрела женщина. Она могла бы сойти за его сестру, будь у него сестра. Длинные волосы, забранные назад, открывали уши, густые пряди змеились по плечам. Глаза, это были его глаза, и в них читалось то, что чувствовал сам Криденс – волнение. Он помнил и не помнил эту женщину, губы которой повторяли изгиб его губ. И нос с благородной горбинкой… его нос, в то же время принадлежал женщине в зеркале.

Не успел Криденс опустить взгляд вниз, чтобы проверить все остальное, как различил позади себя шаги. Высокой и подтянутый мужчина в одном лишь схенти на бедрах подошел к нему со спины и обнял за талию. Но вместо того, чтобы напрячься, Криденс расслабился в его объятиях, словно ждал их. Ладонь мужчины застыла на его животе, и Криденс почувствовал сквозь одежды ее жар. Привычным жестом тот отвел его волосы в сторону, чтоб обнажить плечо, и губы застыли у самой кожи, приятно щекоча дыханием.

— Моя Исида, — прошептал он, перед тем как подарить поцелуй.

Мужчина, что звал его, повторял его имя, говорил «Исида», теперь он отчетливо это помнил. Не «Криденс», нет. «Исида». Богиня, жена и сестра Осириса.

Вот только если раньше Криденс верил, что сможет понять свои сны, сейчас все стало еще более запутанным. Он точно знал, что сон имел какое-то значение. Раньше у него не получалось углубляться во дворец дальше анфилады и колонн, поддерживающих потолок. Возможно, он приближался к разгадке в видениях, потому что к тому дворцу из грез приближался сам Криденс, но пока что в его голове царил хаос.

Других беспокоили более насущные вопросы – Тесей пытался добиться от Гриндельвальда четкого плана, каким образом тот намерен искать храм, но профессор ловко уходил от прямого ответа, заверив, что благодаря уаджету и надписям на нем они смогут найти вход в Омбос. Тесей заявил, что это ерунда, вера в магию, а после подчеркнул, что огромный каменный храм не так уж просто найти посреди пустыни: все занесено песком, а око Гора – просто красивое украшение и ничего более. Профессор глубокомысленно кивал на эти замечания, но явно не намеревался менять свое мнение. Впрочем, Тесей тоже не спешил послать подальше всю эту затею, словно хотел посмотреть, как профессор останeтся ни с чем, и потом ткнуть в свою правоту.

***

Весь день Криденс избегал Грейвза, старался не оставаться с ним подолгу наедине. Впрочем, тот тоже не искал встреч, неуютно ежась от воспоминаний о том, что было утром.

Криденс жалел, что не смог толком запомнить мужчину из сна из-за охвативших его мыслей и чувств: дворец, в который он никогда не заходил так далеко прежде, женщина в отражении, незнакомец, что был так близок ему, и чье заботливое присутствие дарило умиротворение.

С заходом солнца в долине вновь резко похолодало, все пытались согреться, сидя перед большим костром, и Криденса не оставляли мысли, что рано или поздно их стоянку кто-нибудь заметит, но пока все было тихо и спокойно.

Во время вечерних посиделок Грейвз всегда был рядом, и это сводило Криденса с ума. Он метался между желанием сбежать подальше, чтобы больше никогда не видеть и не слышать его из-за тех противоречивых отношений, что связывали их теперь. О, Криденс был уверен, что Грейвз тоже испытывал подобные чувства, иначе не вел бы себя так – не пытался заговорить, не смотрел так пронзительно и изучающе. Криденса охватывало волнение, что он больше никогда не увидит Персиваля. Конечно, им предстояло добраться вместе до Омбоса, но Криденс ощущал тянущее беспокойство иного рода. Он боялся, что Грейвз может пропасть. Раствориться в одночасье, исчезнуть из его жизни, будто его никогда и не существовало.

Рядом оживленно разговаривали Якоб и Ньют, обсуждая медицину, но Криденс их совсем не слушал, сытый по горло рассказами доктора. Задрав голову, он с затаенным восторгом наблюдал звезды. Позади него ярко мерцала Венера, еще не успевшая скрыться за горизонтом, а за головой Грейвзa разверзлось звездное небо: на востоке маячил Орион, чуть правее – Близнецы.

Криденс опустил взгляд ниже – Грейвз смотрел прямо на него. Он вспомнил, как тот сбежал утром, и тут же отвернулся, но продолжал чувствовать его пристальное внимание.

Криденс не знал, что и думать.

Поднявшись, он с неохотой пошел прочь от жаркого костра: замерзнуть сейчас казалось предпочтительнее, чем продолжать чувствовать неловкость, хотя он не сделал ничего плохого. Даже наоборот – разбудил Грейвза, когда тому снился кошмар.

До боли закусив губу, Криденс проскользнул в шатер, где было темно и холодно, и, улегшись, закутался в первое попавшееся одеяло. Ему стало спокойнее, когда он согрелся, и его даже начало клонить в сон, но тут он расслышал снаружи шаги. Полог шатра отодвинули, проходя внутрь, и Криденс краем глаза заметил отблески пламени.

Шаги были почти не слышны из-за набросанных на землю покрывал, и человек двигался тихо и осторожно, чтобы не наступить на него.

— Криденс? — прозвучал неуверенный голос Грейвза. О, многие, кто знал его прежде суровым и непримиримым, готовы были дорого заплатить, чтобы услышать в его голосе такую покорность.

— Да? — прозвучал приглушенный из-за одеяла ответ.

— Я хотел бы извиниться за сегодняшнее утро.

Голос Грейвзa стал ближе. Догадавшись, где лежал Криденс, он приблизился к нему и сел совсем рядом на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Разве что-то произошло? — напряженно просил Криденс.

— Я сбежал, — откровенно признался Грейвз.

— Я тоже от многого бегу, — с коротким смешком философски заметил Криденс.

— Ты не понял меня, — удрученно ответил Грейвз, и Криденс, не выдержав, сел на своей лежанке.

— Думаю, я слишком хорошо все понял.

Внезапно его щеки коснулась горячая ладонь, и Криденс, прикрыв глаза, слепо потянулся к ней, мечтая продлить контакт. На вторую щеку тоже легла ладонь и он облизал пересохшие губы.

Он молился о том, чтобы Грейвз больше ничего не говорил, иначе момент будет разрушен, а потом его губ коснулись обветренные губы. Криденс протяжно застонал, подавшись к нему всем телом, и тот шумно втянул носом воздух, целуя глубже. Жар от его тела передался Криденсу, вцепившемуся в его плечо. Он жадно и горячечно ответил на поцелуй, притягивая Грейвза ближе.

Снаружи послышалось вежливое покашливание, и Криденс, как ужаленный, отпрянул в сторону.

— Не хочу вас прерывать, — деликатно сказала Куини, — но все вас потеряли, и я не знаю, как их задержать.

Вскочив на ноги, Криденс испуганно взглянул на недоумевающего Грейвзa и вылетел из шатра на улицу, едва не столкнувшись с Куини.

Разочарованно застонав, Грейвз упал на одеяла, не до конца понимая, чем вызвано это разочарование: тем, что тут чуть было не случилось или же тем, что оно не случилось.

Пролежав пару минут, он все же нашел в себе силы подняться и выйти наружу. Криденса нигде не было видно, и Грейвз подумал поискать, но Куини перехватила его и прошептала, что Криденс сейчас слишком взволнован, и, преследуя его сейчас, Грейвз рискует сделать только хуже.

Грейвз согласился, он и сам не находил себе места. Его не покидало ощущение, будто кто-то посторонний руководит его телом с того момента, как он посетил Осирион в Абидосе. На протяжении всего путешествия он сталкивался с вещами, которым не находил объяснения, но все же было одно связующее звено, неустанно преследовавшее его. Осирис. После Абидосa его преследовали сны: он был на пиру, где его заточили в саркофаг, затем выбросили в реку… Оставалось только радоваться, что по ночам он не видел, как его разрубают на части – такого он бы точно не пережил.

Но что происходило с Криденсом? Он тоже говорил о снах, подкрадывающихся к нему как лесные хищники. Возможно, если бы он знал содержание его снов… Криденс ведь хотел рассказать! А Грейвз таким возмутительным образом прервал его! После того, что едва не случилось в шатре, ему очень повезет, если Криденс вообще захочет с ним говорить, а уж на откровения он и не рассчитывал…

Сомневаться не приходилось – подобные сны не могли быть случайностью, но Грейвз не верил в магию. Он скорее сошелся бы во мнении, что это проклятие фараонов, которое настигло его, когда он был в Осирионе. Возникал вопрос – почему проклятие настигло и Криденса тоже? Прикасался к саркофагу, о котором все говорят? Глупо. Криденс не единственный, кто дотрагивался до него. Так может и остальные тоже что-то видят, только не признаются?

Той ночью Криденс устроился спать в противоположном конце шатра, хотя раньше ложился совсем рядом. Что это, демонстративный протест?

Грейвз снова тонул во сне, захлебывался водой, хоть тело его было на суше, и несказанно обрадовался, когда профессор разбудил его на ночное дежурство.

**— 6 —**

До Накады оставалось два дня пути, и за время похода Грейвз к своему удивлению сумел поладить с Тесеем, смирившись с некоторыми чертами его характера. Между Куини и Якобом казалось и вовсе царила идиллия, и Грейвз ловил себя на мысли, что завидовал им. Если бы не весь этот мистический бред, может и им с Криденсом было бы проще прийти к взаимопониманию? Или без этих странных совпадений они бы даже не обратили друг на друга внимание? Может быть. А может чувства их невзаимны, и тяга, что они испытывали друг к другу, продиктована извне, но сами они не должны этого чувствовать? Желание Грейвза переехать в Египет после войны было ложью, мечта Криденса вернуться на родину матери – тоже ложь? Нет, здесь уже вряд ли. Нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы хотеть быть ближе к семье, которой у того не было.

Грейвзу сделалось горько: Криденс рос сиротой у приемной матери, сбежал на другой конец земного шара в поисках счастья, и вот человек, к которому он потянулся, так бессовестно отталкивал его, держал на расстоянии. Конечно же он испугался своих чувств и желаний. Грейвз твердо решил, что необходимо объясниться с Криденсом и найти общий язык.

Весь следующий день до заката он пытался привлечь к себе внимание Криденса, с иронией думая, что видимо ему следует умереть, чтобы тот хоть как-то начал на него реагировать.

Грейвз старался держаться на своем верблюде поближе к Криденсу, но тот намерено уходил вперед или, наоборот, отставал, ломая строй, что начинало порядком раздражать остальных. Никто даже не догадывался, что происходило. Разве что Куини, посвященная в тайну, с тревогой наблюдала за ними. Это вызывалo беспокойство Якоба, не понимавшего, отчего грустит девушка, и всячески пытавшегося ее развеселить во время перехода и на привале. Она смеялась, дарила улыбки, но глаза ее были печальны.

Ньют и Тина, увлекшись друг другом, казалось и вовсе не замечали остальных. Их верблюды всегда шли рядом, на стоянках они все время проводили вместе. Окончательно раскрепостившись, Ньют рассказывал о своих животных в Эль-Гизе, о походах в пустыню, где изучал ядовитых скорпионов, пауков и змей, пока .

— Что это у вас? — тем же вечером с любопытством спросила Тина, когда Ньют переодевал рубашку, которую ему обслюнявил проникшийся к нему взаимными симпатиями верблюд. Впрочем, Ньют был нисколько не расстроен, а, наоборот, весело потрепал довольное животное по лохматой голове.

— Татуировка, — ответил Ньют, перестав застегивать пуговицы, и отвел одну полу в сторону. Справа на его груди выше соска была набита соколиная голова. — У Тесея такая же, парная. Только там изображен шакал.

— Анубис, — с улыбкой догадалась Тина.

— Совершенно верно, — просиял Ньют, шевеля угли в костре. Его светло-рыжие волосы в бликах пламени казались огненно-красными.

— Не знала, что вы так любите мифологию, — заискивающе заметила Тина.

— Брат с самого детства звал меня «всевидящим оком», потому что я доносил родителям о его проказах, — с робкой улыбкой вспомнил Ньют. — Потом прозвище закрепилось. Когда мы путешествовали по Сирии, Тесей подбил меня сделать татуировку. А раз уж мы братья, то себе набил шакала Анубиса. И оказался прав по большому счету. Ползая по гробницам, он фактически стал владыкой подземного мира и…

На этом месте его прервал сам Тесей, с силой опустив ладонь на плечо брата.

— Секретничаешь? — прошептал он в ухо и распрямился. Расстегнув пару пуговиц, он открыл покрытую рыжей густой порослью грудь и продемонстрировал шакалью голову.

— Очень символично, — прокомментировал профессор, и Тесей наградил его довольной улыбкой.

Грейвз молча наблюдал за всеми, ковыряясь ложкой в остывшем супе, слушая веселые разговоры и даже немного завидовал, что всех охватило такое взаимопонимание. Лишь они с Криденсом были мрачными гостями на чужом празднике жизни.

Криденс не мог не заметить отчаянные попытки Грейвза сблизиться, но игнорировал их. И вчера, когда они, поддавшись эмоциям, почти дошли до физической близости, момент оказался разрушен. В том не было вины Грейвза, их прервала Куини, и один бог знает, как далеко они могли бы зайти, если бы никто не побеспокоил…

Именно это пугало Криденса больше всего. Всепоглощающее влечение, которое было сложно контролировать, словно какая-то магическая сущность, разрывала его в клочья от желания и негодования.

На третий вечер в пустыне Куини, чтобы немного развеселить Криденса, предложила ему подвести глаза.

— Уверена, твоя мать иногда делала макияж на египетский манер, — объяснила она, держа голову Криденса, который покорно сдался, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно, лишь бы держаться подальше от Грейвза.

— Тебе очень пойдет, — улыбнулась она, повернув голову Криденса к огню, чтобы было лучше видно.

Грейвз старался не смотреть в их сторону, вяло слушая Тесея и профессора, которых не коснулась любовная напасть и чьи разумы остались незамутненными романтикой и чувствами.

— Вот так, — довольно заключила Куини, рисуя Криденсу стрелки, и заправила длинные волосы ему за уши. — Ну как вам?

— Невероятно! — восхищенно сказала Тина, обойдя сестру.

— Если бы тебя еще переодеть – сошел бы за древнеегипетского принца, — радостно продолжила та.

— Не наигралась в детстве с куклами? — подколола ее сестра.

— Ну, — притворно вздохнула Куини, — у меня же не было младшей сестры или брата.

Криденс на мгновение обернулся, посмотрел на остальных, и сердце Грейвза пропустило удар. Темные глаза, подведенные кохлем, стрелки, прочерченные от уголков глаз к вискам прямо по коже. Пугающий, магнетический взгляд… Ему хватило всего на секунду встретиться с ним глазами, чтобы потерять душевный покой. Криденс больше не улыбался, слушая сестер, его взгляд был прикован к Персивалю, следил жадно и неотрывно, будто видел в выражении его лица то, что так давно искал.

Грейвзу казалось, что в воздухе повисло напряжение. Он был удивлен, что другие не замечали этого: Тесей хохотал над шутками Якоба вместе с сестрами, Ньют тепло смотрел на Тину, профессор зарылся в свою записную книжку, и только Криденс не обращал внимания на остальных, сосредоточившись на одном человеке.

Его кадык дрогнул, когда он сглотнул слюну, и сердце Грейвза ухнуло вниз.

Криденс резко отвернулся, но Грейвз продолжал чувствовать магию, витавшую в воздухе. Он проследил, как тот что-то тихо сказал Куини, широко улыбнувшись, и поднялся со своего места. Его глаза снова нашли Грейвза, он не улыбался, лишь насмешливо выгнул бровь и, обойдя потрескивающий костер, направился к шатрам. Грейвз окаменел, заставляя себя не двигаться с места и выждать время, но никому не было до них дела.

Войдя в шатер, Грейвз не обнаружил Криденса внутри. Глупо, на что он надеялся? Но едва лишь он повернулся, чтобы уйти, как выход ему преградил Криденс. Протянув ладонь, он взял Грейвза за руку и повел за собой в соседний шатер.

— Но…

Криденс приложил палец к его губам, прося помолчать.

— Никто не станет нас здесь искать, — объяснил он и, пройдя вглубь шатра, устроился на одеялах.

Ночной воздух холодил обнаженную кожу, и оттого контрастнее и ярче были горячее дыхание Грейвза, его поцелуи на шее, прикосновения под одеждой, ладони, касавшиеся живота. Криденс впился зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Грейвз навалился на него всем телом. Растерявшись от такого напора, Криденс опомнился, только когда губы Грейвза жадно смяли его рот в поцелуе. Внутри него разгорался жар, тугим комком собираясь внизу живота. Криденс глухо стонал ему в рот, задрав его рубашку и царапая спину.

Оторвавшись от его губ, Грейвз заглянул в глаза. Он смотрел на свою вновь обретенную любовь, пусть даже во тьме шатра с трудом можно было что-то различить. Спустя долгие столетия они изменились внешне, но чувства и страсть остались прежними и еще более неистовыми из-за того, что им пришлось провести столько времени вдали друг от друга.

Облизав искусанные губы, Криденс ответил на его взгляд, глаза его казались черными. Внутри поднималась волна желания и обожания. Наконец-то они вместе, как когда-то давно, и могут вновь познать друг друга, слиться воедино, забыв на краткий миг про предательство Сета, страсть и ревность Нефтиды, почувствовать друг друга не только разумом, но и смертным телом.

Хитро улыбнувшись, Криденс подался бедрами навстречу Грейвзу, и тот, выругавшись на древнеегипетском, впился губами в его шею, устроившись между широко разведенных ног. Тело Исиды изменилось, она стала юношей, но это не значило, что подобный пустяк мог стать препятствием для Осириса: он любил ее любой.

Губы Грейвза ласкали оголенную шею под тихие, волнующие вздохи, пока Криденс притирался к нему, ластился, сжимал его бедра своими ногами, толкался навстречу под хриплые стоны и сходил с ума, плавясь в желанных объятиях.

— Я хочу тебя, — прошептал Криденс рядом с его ухом, — хочу почувствовать тебя кожей.

Грейвз и Осирис внутри него хрипло зарычали, оглаживая бока под рубашкой, сжимая соски. Он взялся расстегивать его пуговицы, и Криденс, извиваясь под ним от нетерпения, пытался помочь непослушными руками, вжимаясь пахом в живот Грейвза.

Распахнув рубашку и спустив брюки, он приник к его полоской груди, целуя под ребрами, облизывая соски и настойчиво лаская между ног, пока Криденс с гортанным стоном не выгнулся под ним, проливая свое семя на живот.

Едва успев отдышаться, он потянулся назад и после вложил в руку Грейвза фиал.

— Ты знаешь, сколько мне пришлось ждать, — твердо и уверенно проговорил он, сжимая пальцы Грейвза на склянке. — И сколько пришлось вынести, чтобы дожить до этой минуты.

Положив другую ладонь на живот Криденса, тот повел наверх, размазывая сперму до самой груди.

— Это так дико, — зачарованно проговорил Осирис устами Грейвза, и Криденс прогнулся в спине, словно следовал за движением ладони. Исида ликовала. — Но мне нравится.

— Нравится, — эхом повторил Криденс и поцеловал его в губы, настойчиво протолкнув в рот язык, будто намекая на то, о чем мечтал.

Стащив с Криденса брюки, он поспешно разделся сам и ткнулся членом в бедро, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение. Непослушными руками он откупорил фиал над животом Криденса, на который пролилось масло, и смазал свои пальцы. Приставив их под мошонкой, он повел рукой вниз, смягчая кожу ароматным маслом, чтобы облегчить вторжение, сделать его более плавным. Грейвз протолкнул палец внутрь, погладил нежные стенки, пока не добрался до точки, отключившей рассудок Криденса, переставшего понимать, кем он был в тот момент. Важнее то, с кем он был. Кто проникал в его тело сначала пальцам, а после – членом, кто целовал его и ловил губами стоны, кого он сам ласкал, поглаживая напряженную спину и упругие ягодицы.

***

Тем вечером, перебравшись в свой шатер, они обессиленные уснули рядом, держаcь за руки. К счастью в темноте это было невозможно разглядеть Якобу, Ньюту и профессору, когда те отправились спать. Тесей остался снаружи первым дежурить у костра.

Еще до рассвета Грейвза разбудил Якоб, желавший урвать пару часов сна. С улыбкой взглянув на спящего Криденса, вокруг глаз которого размазалась сурьма, Грейвз вышел на улицу, прихватив с собой одеяло.

На четвертый день предстояло совершить последний переход и к вечеру оказаться в Накаде, чтобы с рассветом начать поиски. В запасе еще было время, они придерживались намеченного профессором графика, и потому изнуренные и грязные путники рискнули приблизиться к Нилу, чтобы смыть с себя пот и песок, который был повсюду – в одежде, в волосах и скрипел на зубах.

Ньют грозился, что в реке могут водиться крокодилы, потому им пришлось плескаться на мелководье, где было отчетливо видно дно, и обтираться мокрыми полотенцами. Помимо крокодилов они могли наткнуться на обитавших в долине животных, пришедших на водопой, потому подход к реке занял некоторое время, пока Ньют не нашел место, где не пролегали звериные тропы. И все же без компании они не остались.

Сделав привал в месте, где посреди реки зеленело несколько островов, затапливаемых во время разлива Нила, какое-то время спустя Ньют заметил на противоположном берегу львицу. Она не пила воду, не отдыхала на песке, а неподвижно сидела, точно сфинкс, и будто бы внимательно за ними наблюдала. Словно боясь потревожить хищника (хотя до противоположного берега было чуть ли не четыреста футов), Ньют тихо подозвал Тину и указал ей направление.

— За нами шпионят, — со счастливой улыбкой шепнул он, бросив быстрый взгляд на Тину, чтобы проверить ее реакцию.

— Какая красивая, — ответила она тихо, при этом пристально смотря на животное, словно хотела успеть запомнить, как оно выглядело, но львица, наблюдая за ними, продолжала неподвижно сидеть, словно позволяла хорошенько себя рассмотреть, хоть и производила впечатление слишком миниатюрной с такого расстояния.

— Думаю, это добрый знак, — приглушенно заметил Ньют. — Сехмет, которую изображали львицей, покровительствовала врачам. Можно сказать, что она моя защитница.

— Тогда и моя тоже, — подхватил Якоб, который все же услышал их разговор надевая пробковый шлем.

Ньют так и не договорил свою мысль, но Тина была очарована.

Стоя босиком в распахнутой рубашке и подвергнутых до коленей штанах, Криденс застыл на месте, вперив взгляд в львицу. В руке он держал мокрое полотенце, с которого сбегала вoда, впитываясь в песок, но он совершенно не обращал внимания. В голове ворочались обрывки мыслей, он и не понимал до конца, чем было вызвано беспокойство.

Пытливо взглянув на спутников, Персиваль приблизился к Криденсу, сохраняя между ними дистанцию, но достаточно близко, чтобы их разговор не слышали остальные.

— Я чувствую, как тебя что-то беспокоит, — прошептал он, показательно обтирая шею влажным полотенцем, и по его груди сбежала струйка воды, скрывшись в волосах.

Криденс не шелохнулся и даже не вздрогнул от неожиданности, а наоборот, будто бы даже почувствовал себя спокойнее и увереннее: спина выпрямилась, складка между бровей разгладилась.

— Это не беспокойство, — приглушенно ответил Криденс, оторвав взгляд от львицы, и с едва заметной улыбкой взглянул на Персиваля. После вчерашней ночи он не мог противиться желанию смотреть на него и не испытывал при этом никакого смущения. Внизу живота вновь начинал зарождаться жар: он разглядывал руки, касавшиеся его бережно и пылко, изучал обветренные губы, обжигавшие кожу, и с трудом сопротивлялся самому себе, чтобы не приблизиться к Персивалю слишком откровенно у всех на виду.

— Но то, что сказал Ньют... — задумчиво протянул он.

Грейвз насмешливо улыбнулся ему:

— Думаешь, это сама Сехмет пришла посмотреть на нас?

Криденс прыснул, покачав головой, и вновь замер, будто его парализовало, вглядываясь в такие уже родные и любимые черты лица, будто они были знакомы вечность. Хотя то, что происходило между ними... возможно это и была вечность. И теперь они будто узнавали друг друга заново, обретая давно забытое прошлое, похороненное под толщей лет.

— Но ты сам видишь, что происходит что-то необъяснимое, — напомнил Криденс и после заминки с улыбкой договорил: — Вдруг за нами и правда наблюдают?

Задумавшись, Грейвз уставился на львицу, что продолжала неподвижно сидеть на противоположном берегу реки.

— Боится, что мы найдем храм?

— Вдруг он настоящий? — предположил Криденс. По его виду можно было предположить, что перспектива найти Омбос больше не прельщает его, он с удовольствием просто продолжил бы путешествие хоть до самого края Сахары, до верховьев Нила.

— Вот завтра и узнаем, — пожал плечами Грейвз. В его глазах Криденс видел тепло и заботу, которые никогда прежде не видел во взглядах, обращенных на него.

**— 7 —**

Зимнее солнце постоянно слепило в глаза, вынуждая щуриться, потому некоторые ехали с закрытыми глазами, и иногда кто-нибудь засыпал прямо в седле, рискуя свалиться с верблюда.

За эти дни лица и все открытые участки тела успели покрыться темно-золотым загаром, который забавно сочетался со светлой кожей, когда они переодевались, а у рыжеволосых Скамандеров будто бы даже прибавилось веснушек.

Переполненные впечатлениями, привыкшие к своим спутникам, некоторые из которых даже полюбились, Куини с Якобом, Ньют, Грейвз и Криденс казалось и думать забыли о том, для чего они вообще куда-то идут. Привыкшие к неудобствам пустыни, они вероятно могли бы и дальше продолжать путешествие, зато Тина и профессор пребывали в приподнятом настроении, предвкушая момент, когда они приблизятся к цели. Тесей не разделял их восторгов, его больше интересовало, каким образом они собирались искать храм, и он был твердо убежден, что ему не договаривают самое важное. Добиться от Гриндельвальда четких фактов казалось пустым занятием, и Тесей переключился на Тину, пытаясь выведать у нее все, что было известно. Взаимная симпатия Ньюта и Тины пришлась очень кстати, и с помощью младшего брата ему удалось выяснить, что по предположениям профессора оставшийся в Каире саркофаг и амулет с изображением уаджета могли принадлежать к додинастическому периоду, когда Верхний и Нижний Египет были поделены и враждовали, а на самих артефактах была нанесена метка Сета.

Тесей невооруженным глазом видел белые пятна в этой истории, потому хотел выждать время, чтобы профессор привел их к храму, и уже тогда действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Вам не приходило в голову, что вы можете ошибаться? — насмешливо спросил Тесей профессора, когда они спустились к самому Нилу близ Накады. — Может… не знаю, Омбос (если он и существует) находится совершенно в другом месте?

Спешившись, он соскочил с верблюда, однако Гриндельвальд не спешил спускаться на землю, и смотрел теперь на Тесея сверху вниз.

— Хотите убедить меня, что мы зря совершили поход? — натянуто улыбнулся Гриндельвальд, в его голосе промелькнули ядовитые интонации.

— Хочу сказать, что мне любопытны ваши рассуждения относительно города, — сказал Тесей, распрягая верблюда. Девушки в это время вместе с Криденсом и Якобом отправились искать высохшую на солнце растопку для костра, так что услышать их могли только Ньют и Грейвз, отвязывавшие от седел свернутые шатры.

— Очень лестно, мистер Скамандер, — оценил Гриндельвальд, в очередной раз увильнув от ответа. Тесею не хотелось говорить напрямую, а Гриндельвальду, судя по всему, отвечать на конкретные вопросы, но Тесей был согласен принять правила его игры.

Накада представляла из себя несколько деревень, ютившихся рядом с древним городом, так что добравшись до некрополя, они разбили лагерь в отдалении от поселений, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания местных жителей или грабителей, которые могли посреди ночи напасть на их шатры, увести верблюдов и бог знает, что еще сотворить.

— Ранним утром мы отправимся на поиски храма, — распорядился Гриндельвальд, пока Якоб возился с ужином, умудряясь при этом развлекать порядком уставшую Куини.

— Профессор, объясните все же, почему Накада, а не Ком-Омбо, — вновь возвращаясь к старой теме, невинно спросил Тесей. Подхватив тонкое сухое древко, он переломил его коленом надвое.

Занявший излюбленное место чуть в отдалении от костра, Гриндельвальд отвлекся от записной книжки. Иногда у Скамандера и Грейвза возникало независимо друг от друга желание тайком выкрасть у профессора блокнот и посмотреть, что именно он там изучает. Тот не скрывал, что делает заметки об их путешествии, а также записывает свои размышления. Но и Грейвз, и Тесей прекрасно помнили, что лучше всего прятать на видном месте.

— Вы путаете города, — вздохнул профессор, снимая с носа очки, — Ком-Омбо называли так во времена греко-римского периода. В переводе с латыни это значит «Город золота».

Глаза Тесея блеснули от предвкушения в свете костра.

— На египетском это «Нубт», — продолжил Гриндельвальд и, подняв голову, заметил, что его с любопытством слушает каждый член похода. — Но он появился намного позже, примерно во времена Птолемея. Накада тоже называлась «Нубт».

— Египетский Эльдорадо, — как бы между делом подметил Якоб, и старший Скамандер бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд.

— Можно сказать и так, — не стал спорить профессор и довольно улыбнулся. — На противоположном берегу Нила пролегает ущелье Вади Хаммамат. Раньше здесь была река, но русло давно пересохло. По нему можно добраться от Нила до Красного моря, это кратчайший путь.

Тина изо всех сил старалась не подавать вида, будто нежелание профессора рассказать все еще в Каире задело ее.

Она понимала, что у профессора могли быть свои причины молчать. Возможно он не хотел раньше времени шокировать смелыми теориями, опасаясь, что тогда никто не захочет отправиться в дальний поход. Однако сейчас у них уже не было выбора, кроме как двигаться вперед. Даже если бы кто-то захотел уйти, им все равно пришлось бы сначала добраться до стоявшего выше по течению Луксора, чтобы сесть на корабль. Потому, переступив через собственную гордость, Тина расправила складки на одежде приготовилась терпеливо слушать.

— При чем же здесь Красное море? — нахмурила тонкие брови Куини.

Для молодой девушки, привычной к комфорту и городской жизни она держалась очень достойно, ни разу не высказав возражений касательно из похода. Она проводила в седле столько же времени сколько мужчины, мучаясь от дневного зноя и жажды, и проявляла себя закаленной путешественницей, пусть до этого Куини знала об этом только понаслышке со слов сестры.

— Совершенно ни при чем, мисс Голдштейн, — улыбнулся ей Гриндельвальд. — Раньше в ущелье добывали золото. Рискну предположить, что саркофаг, обнаруженный австрийцами, был изготовлен именно из золота, добытого в местных шахтах.

Предположение оказалось совершенно безосновательным для Тины, хотя она не отрицала, что это могло быть правдой. Конечно же логичнее всего предположить, что добытое сырье не доставляли через всю пустыню, однако объективным аргументом это не было. Кто знает, когда именно разрабатывалась золотые копи в ущелье?

— Почему вы в этом так уверены? — вторя мыслям Тины, хмуро спросил Грейвз, сидя рядом с Криденсом и стараясь ни одним жестом не выдать, что в отношениях между ними что-то изменилось.

— Амулет с оком Гора, — напомнил Гриндельвальд. — На нем стоит печать Сета – зверь.

— Да, я помню, вы объясняли в Каире, — согласилась Тина, все же чувствуя легкую обиду.

Гриндельвальд некоторое время размышлял, имело ли смысл продолжать свой рассказ, ведь была велика вероятность, что поймут не все. А если рассказать правду – могут и ополчиться…

— Что вам известно о сетитах? — наконец спросил он.

— Сетиты – это сторонники Сета? — уточнил Криденс.

— Адепты. Они запечатали храм с помощью уаджета, — продолжил профессор. — По легенде этот уаджет был сделан из глаза, который Сет вырвал у Гора во время одной из битв.

На этот раз никто не стал высказывать замечания, но причиной были не логичные доводы, а шок.

— Саркофаг из Авариса. Когда гиксосы пришли к власти, они почитали Сета наравне со своим Баалом. Основав свою столицу в Аварисе, они вывезли саркофаг, считая, что в нём утонул Осирис. А уаджет, — Гриндельвальд широко улыбнулся, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. — Уаджет спрятал храм Сета, так как является истинным оком Гора – врага и соперника Сета.

— А вы точно профессор? — с опаской спросил Грейвз, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

— Вы не в своем уме! — подхватил Тесей. — Культ фанатиков, передававший байки из поколения в поколение. И вы им верите.

— Мой дорогой мистер Скамандер, я верю. И знаю такие вещи, от которых у вас волосы встанут дыбом, — рассмеялся Гриндельвальд.

— Аненербе, — догадался Грейвз. — Они сунули нос везде, куда можно.

— Господа, что в сущности вы теряете? — заулыбался профессор, и в его глазах блеснул опасный огонек. — Попробуем найти храм. Если не получится, значит его не существует, и я заблуждался, или это просто не тот уаджет.

Грейвз бы с радостью послал профессора куда подальше, но одна вещь не давала ему покоя. Осирис. Это не былo галлюцинациeй, Криденс чувствовал то же самое. Может, боги и правда существуют? Сны, что он видел, были реальны. Это не просто воспоминания с уроков истории. Он был как-то связан с Осирисом, и цепная реакция началась после того как он побывал в Абидосе рядом с его гробницей. Гробница была настоящей. Там, в затопленном по иронии судьбы храме, погребено тело Осириса.

Грейвз закрыл рот руками, пытаясь осознать то, что, наконец, понял.

— Что такое, мистер Грейвз? — участливо спросил Гриндельвальд.

— Мы поможем вам.

— Нет, Персиваль! — всполошился Криденс.

— Мистер Грейвз, — сурово сказала Тина, пытаясь его образумить. Грейвз не послушал и, вскочив, пошел прочь. Подорвавшись с места, Криденс последовал за ним.

— Постой! — взмолился Криденс, нагоняя, и Грейвз замер на месте, как вкопанный.

— Послушай, — попросил он, взяв в свои ладони руки Криденса, когда тот его нагнал, — помнишь, что было прошлой ночью? Единение, двойственность. Ты ее почувствовал в себе.

— Двойственность? — испуганно уточнил Криденс, пристально наблюдая за отражением костра в его глазах.

— Исиду.

Криденс с тоской смотрел на него, до сих пор не решаясь поверить в то, что чувствовал. Не зная, правда ли это или игра разума.

Невольно в его сознании заворочались воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Не о их близости, ласках и прикосновениях... Персиваль говорил с ним на древнеегипетском. Криденс четко осознавал это, понимал все, что тот говорил.

— Это безумие, — прошептал Криденс и закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы немного отрезвить себя.

— Да? — хмыкнул Грейвз. — Смотри.

Он притянул к себе удивленно распахнувшего рот Криденса и поцеловал.

Внезапно на него обрушилось умиротворение и спокойствие, словно и не было разговора с Гриндельвальдом, только они одни на всем свете.

— Ну? — требовательно спросил Грейвз.

— Полнейшее безумие, — оторопело повторил Криденс. Вид у него был ошеломленный.

— Ты ее почувствовал! — обрадовался Грейвз, взяв его лицо в ладони. Он выглядел вдохновленным, каким доселе еще не приходилось его видеть, словно профессор не рассказывал им менее пяти минут назад свои невозможные идеи. Но именно эти известия сейчас беспокоили Криденса больше всего.

— Я… зачем тебе храм Сета, если он убил тебя? — спросил он. Лицо Грейвза помрачнело.

— Хочу убедиться, что он не вернется.

***

Расположившись рядом с Криденсом, Грейвз положил голову на его живот, разглядывая во тьме шатра едва заметные очертания лица. Его пальцы медленно перебирали пряди, дыхание было ровным и умиротворенным, как когда-то давно во дворце, когда Осирис пришел к нему в спальню, привычно обнял и поцеловал в плечо. Криденс чувствовал нежность их обоих – тогда в прошлом в воспоминаниях и сейчас наяву.

— Две сути, как они ощущаются внутри тебя? — тихим хрипловатым голосом спросил Криденс, мазнув кончиками пальцев по ушной раковине Персиваля, и тот уютно навалился на него, слегка уткнувшись подбородком рядом с пупком.

— У меня было время, чтобы привыкнуть и смириться с тем, что в моей жизни что-то происходит. Во всяком случае теперь я знаю ответ, — признался тот, обводя пальцами контур нижнего ребра.

— Но не причину, — напомнил Криденс, касаясь небритой колючей щеки.

— Я знаю, когда это началось и где. Для меня этой причины достаточно, — объяснил Грейвз, прикрыв глаза, когда большой палец оказался совсем рядом с губами.

— Осирион в Абидосе, — вспомнил Криденс, продолжая говорить все тем же тихим обволакивающим тоном. — Думаешь, именно там он и пробудился в тебе?

Потянувшись, Грейвз взял его за запястье, отнимая руку от своего лица.

— Это единственное разумное объяснение всей той путанице, что происходит у меня в голове.

— И кто же вчера ночью был со мной? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Криденс.

— Мы оба.

Грейвз улыбнулся, хотя Криденс не мог этого увидеть, и прижался губами к центру раскрытой ладони. Криденс шумно вздохнул, слегка напрягшись.

— Ты сам чувствовал _ее_ , — напомнил Персиваль, — и Осирис тоже чувствовал. Потому мы потеряли голову.

Грейвз нахмурился: живот Криденса напрягся, он весь как будто сжался, но так и не выдернул кисть из его рук.

— Ты думаешь, что нас использовали? — догадался он.

Криденс протяжно вздохнул, будто не знал, как увильнуть от ответа.

— Я уже не знаю, что думать, — грустно ответил Криденс. — Это словно я и не я одновременно. Вдруг я просто оболочка, наполненная ею? Сосуд, который можно использовать, марионетка.

Грейвз вновь прижал его раскрытую ладонь к своей колкой от щетины щеке.

— А если я скажу, что вы связаны? Она выбрала тебя не просто так. Она – твое прошлое.

Криденс тихо рассмеялся, и Персиваль почувствовал, как сердце сдавило в груди.

— У меня нет божественной силы, — весело ответил Криденс, и Грейвз подполз ближе к нему, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне.

— Я так не думаю, — мягко возразил Персиваль, укладываясь рядом, и Криденс повернулся набок, чтобы видеть его профиль в полумраке.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты обратил на меня внимание только из-за... — Криденс неопределенно помотал рукой в воздухе. — Из-за того, что с нами происходит.

Грейвз задумчиво повернулся к нему лицом.

— Возможно, — не стал он скрывать. — Но то, что я чувствую – я хочу это чувствовать. И я счастлив, что меня сразу потянуло к тебе, как магнитом. Я ощущаю себя...

— Да? — затаив дыхание, поторопил его Криденс.

— Целым, — на пробу произнес Грейвз. — Живым. Я больше не чувствую, что должен что-то искать, — он мягко взял пальцами подбородок Криденса. — Я уже нашел.

Криденс смущенно фыркнул, и Персиваль улыбнулся ему.

— А храм? — спросил он, и Грейвз поморщился.

— Храм ищет профессор, не я, — ответил тот.

— Я боюсь того, что может произойти, когда мы найдем его, — признался Криденс, смотря во тьме в глаза Персиваля, словно не мог поверить в происходящее.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы мы вернулись назад в Каир, — пообещал Грейвз.

**— 8 —**

На следующее утро они поднялись позже обычного: нужды в длительном переходе больше не было, а энтузиазма у членов группы поубавилось. Если до этого их увлекала не столько цель странствия, сколько само путешествие, то теперь, узнав мотивы профессора, все предвидели очередной подвох.

Но выбора не было, если только сесть на верблюдов и двинуться вперед без оглядки до самого Луксора. И все же будто бы какая-то неведомая сила не позволяла им пойти дальше, оставив Гриндельвальда посреди пустыни.

Одной из причин был Грейвз, уперто заявивший, что намеревается помочь профессору в его поисках, и Криденс твердо намеревался следовать за ним. Тина также была неумолима, хоть ей и претила сама мысль о том, чем обернулся их поход, но это не убавляло ее решимости добраться до храма, пусть Гриндельвальд и водил их за нос. Куини и Ньют не были готовы оставить ее, и решение младшей из сестер связывало руки доктору Ковальски. 

Это был замкнутый круг, и каждый понимал, что не сможет уйти, бросив остальных, какие бы цели те не преследовали. Единственным зачинщиком бунта мог оказаться разве что Тесей.

Весь день группа провелa в бесполезных поисках, обшаривая окрестности, но не cмоглa ничего найти. Они переезжали с места на место на верблюдах, поднимались с бархана на бархан, за которыми в сторону горизонта не видели ничего, кроме бескрайних песков. С каждым часом они все больше отдалялись от Нила – куцая растительность Сахары сходила на нет, костер было уже не развести. Амулет никаким образом не помогал им, но группа покорно следовала за Гриндельвальдом, бродившим с уаджетом наперевес прямо по открытой песчаной местности, будто надеялся, что Омбос таится прямо под его ногами.

— Ньют, может, оставим их? — время от времени язвил Тесей. — Махнем на другой берег Нила. Профессор сказал, что в ущелье находятся заброшенные золотые шахты.

Гриндельвальд лишь весело хмыкал, а Ньют пытался намекнуть, что не собирается оставить Тину в такой момент.

— Скажите, — не сдавалась она. — Зачем вообще мы ищем этот храм?

— Для научных исследований, — упорствовал Гриндельвальд.

«Знаю я вашу науку», — хотелось заявить Грейвзу, но он не позволял себе отступить теперь, когда наконец-то прозрел после стольких месяцев и когда нашел того, кого искал целую жизнь. Бесчисленное количество жизней.

Времени и возможностей, чтобы поговорить в течение дня, у них не было, и оттого оставалось только переглядываться во время коротких переходов. И все же близость Криденса успокаивала его, хоть тот и старался не высовываться и лишь с тревогой смотрел на Грейвза, упрямо придерживающегося своей позиции.

Он понимал Осириса, понимал, что тот желал возмездия, но дух Исиды внутри него боялся вновь потерять возлюбленного. Как и сам Криденс боялся потерять Персиваля.

— Как опытный врач хочу заявить, — шепотом сказал Якоб Грейвзу, когда они вновь остановились, чтобы изучить однообразную местность. Солнце уже садилось. — Кое-кому тут явно требуется доктор.

Грейвз усмехнулся, но не стал ничего отвечать. Он чувствовал боль и негодование Осириса, чувствовал, что тот хотел поквитаться с младшим братом, убившим его фактически дважды и едва не погубившего его сына.

— Может, разобьем лагерь и поищем завтра? — спустя какое-то время, когда солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту, взмолилась измотанная Куини,. Ей казалось, что они ходили кругами среди одних и тех же барханов и холмов, а отчаяние и негодование росли в ней с каждой минутой. — Уже начинает темнеть. Мы отдохнем и продолжим после.

— Нет, мы почти нашли его, я чувствую, — возразил Гриндельвальд, и Куини устало надула губы. Он подсветил горящей спичкой часы, чтобы проверить время. — Есть одна вещь, которую я не сказал вам.

— Что еще? — фыркнул рассерженный донельзя Тесей.

— В полночь наступит двадцать девятое декабря. Это день рождения Сета, — бросил ему через плечо профессор.

— Несчастливый день у египтян, — припомнила Тина. Якоб непонимающе свел брови к переносице.

— Но счастливый для нас! — обрадовался Гриндельвальд.

Передернув плечами, Тесей тряхнул головой и направился прямо к Гриндельвальду.

— Так вы что же, хотите сказать, что мы ведь день шатались по плато зря? — сердито произнес он, и Грейвз поспешил к нему, боясь, что сейчас случится непоправимое.

— Не зря, мистер Скамандер! — радостно ответил ему Гриндельвальд, пятясь назад. — Храм не появится где угодно.

— Но как вы найдете его, если это можно сделать только после полуночи? — в отчаянии воскликнула Тина.

Гриндельвальд просунул руку за ворот и достал амулет, висящий на цепочке.

— Зверь сетитов, — объяснил он. — Я нашел его во время Второй Мировой, когда меня забросило в окрестности Авариса. Хотя город я так и не смог найти в отличие от моих австрийских коллег.

— Подвеска? — пренебрежительно бросил Тесей.

— Она ведет меня! — заявил профессор.

— Неужели никто не видит, что мы следуем за безумцем? — вновь начал закипать Скамандер, но подошедший Грейвз положил ему ладонь на плечо, прося успокоиться.

— Идите к дьяволу! — выпалил Тесей, вырвавшись из рук Грейвза, и пошел прочь. — К дьяволу, к Сету. Куда угодно.

— Тесей! — всполошился Ньют и побежал за братом.

Тина сорвалась с места, чтобы последовать за Ньютом, но Грейвз покачал головой:

— Уже ночь, они далеко не уйдут, — разумно намекнул он.

— Вы верите _ему_? — тихо спросила Тина, сложив руки на груди и сжавшись, будто ее знобило.

— К сожалению… да.

Скамандеры и правда не ушли далеко. Грейвз не знал, чего Ньюту стоило убедить упрямого старшего брата, но около полуночи они вернулись к ним, пусть Тесей и огрызался чуть ли ни на каждое слово.

Объективно его можно было понять – Тесей наткнулся на группу археологов и рассчитывал извлечь выгоду из сотрудничества с ними, учитывая, как те воодушевлены предстоящими поисками. Возможно он полагал честно получить свою долю от находок в оплату за помощь или присвоить себе что-то без ведома остальных. Подобный расклад давал гарантию, что из похода он не вернется с пустыми руками и сможет что-то перепродать на черном рынке. Поиски мифического храма, который скорее всего никогда не существовал, а был лишь плодом воображения окультистов, рушил все его планы на корню.

Луна уже почти скрылась на горизонте, когда Гриндельвальд, отойдя ото всех на приличное расстояние, высоко поднял руку, сжимая в руке уаджет. Он заговорил какую-то молитву на неизвестном всем языке, которую не смогли понять даже Грейвз и Криденс, хоть ночью в порыве страсти Осирис и Исида в них говорили друг с другом на древнеегипетском.

Песчаные барханы всколыхнулись, земля задрожала под ногами, и внезапно из ночного марева проступили каменные очертания дворца. Он не вырастал из песков, а походил на мираж, становившийся все более плотным и принимавшим форму древнего храма. Прямо перед ними из песка появились две высокие статуи. Вместо человеческих лиц у них были головы животных с тонкими вытянутыми носами.

Путники оцепенели от страха, хоть у них и было время, чтоб подготовить себя, пусть никто до конца и не верил, что подобное возможно.

— Видите? — ликовал Гриндельвальд. — Вы же видите?

— Это не сон… — прошептала Куини.

— Храм и правда существует, — медленно проговорила Тина.

Тесей стоял рядом с Ньютом, недоверчиво оглядывая окрестности.

— Что я вам говорил? — язвительно спросил профессор. — Храм Сета, легендарный Омбос поднялся из пустыни!

— Мне это не нравится, — оторопело сказал Криденс так тихо, чтобы его слышал только Грейвз. Тот решительно взял его за руку, больше не заботясь о том, что подумают остальные.

— Не бойся, — попросил он, сжимая длинные пальцы в своей ладони. — На этот раз я не оставлю тебя.

Никто не двигался с места, даже профессор. Он с плохо скрываемым восторгом рассматривал древнее сооружение, будто какую-то реликвию, не решаясь даже коснуться ее.

— И что же дальше? — хладнокровно спросил Якоб, первым нарушив гнетущее молчание.

— Прошу следовать за мной, господа! — радостно возвестил Гриндельвальд.

***

Грейвз ощущал с каждым шагом все больше беспокойства, словно какая-то темная магия сковывала его по рукам и ногам, будто ему нельзя здесь находиться. Вряд ли Осирис был желанным гостем во дворце братоубийцы: в этих стенах жила темная древняя магия, охранявшая храм подобно сторожевому псу.

Как только группа прошла сквозь парадный вход, впереди начали загораться факелы, словно их ждали и сопровождали внутрь.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — не удержался Тесей от замечания.

— А по мне так очень удобно, — беззаботно усмехнулся Якоб. — Древнеегипетские технологии.

— Это не технологии, — осадил его Гриндельвальд. — Сет приветствует нас.

— Постойте… — нахмурился Якоб, держа взволнованную Куини под руку. — Разве его не заточили в тюрьму? Отрезали ногу, приковали цепями к небу?

— Магия и мощь Сета слишком велики, чтобы тюрьма могла его сдержать, — ответил ему профессор.

— Мне с каждой минутой все больше начинает казаться, что мы зря это сделали, — заметил Ньют, но Гриндельвальд лишь махнул на него рукой и стремительно направился вперед, ко входу в храм.

— Молодой человек, вы не понимаете всего размаха этого замысла!

— Лично я и не хочу его понимать, — заявил Тесей. — Я хотел найти золото, а не древнее божество.

— О, вы получите золото. И даже больше – вы получите могущество, власть. Не будете больше скитаться по всему Египту в поисках легкой наживы, продавая артефакты… Да, я давно вас раскусил, мистер Скамандер, — весело проговорил Гриндельвальд. — Оцените масштаб, господа! Это величайшее открытие перевернет мир.

— Оно перевернет мир, если мы выпустим монстра на волю! — сердито сказал ему Криденс.

— О, посмотрите, кто заговорил, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд, и Криденс дернулся как от пощечины.

— Оставь, не надо, — предупредил его Грейвз, бросив укоризненный взгляд на профессора. Как бы ему не было неприятно от того, что Гриндельвальд позволяет себе подобное пренебрежение, он не собирался ссориться с ним раньше времени.

— Может, нам проще было бы вырубить его? — шепнул ему Якоб. — Я знаю пару приемчиков. Ты сам мне показывал их.

— Рано, Якоб, — шепотом сказал ему Грейвз, пока Гриндельвальд был слишком увлечен тем, что осматривал стены храма. Просторная зала ярко осветилась факелами, и на колоннах стали хорошо видны иероглифы, изображающие богов и сюжеты из мифологии, которые раньше казались лишь выдумкой впечатлительных египтян.

— Я хочу узнать, что он задумал, — добавил Грейвз, и Криденс вцепился ему в руку.

— По-моему и так очевидно, что задумал профессор, — сказал он, Персиваль серьезно посмотрел на него. — Я не отдам ему тебя.

Сжав его ладонь в своей руке, Грейвз поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

— Не отдашь, — согласился он. — Не в этот раз.

Криденс удрученно вздохнул, мечтая оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Он и предполагать не мог, что желание обнаружить древний дворец может обернуться подобным.

— Мне кажется, — тихо проговорила Тина, косясь по сторонам, — что если мы его «вырубим», как ты выразился, то храм исчезнет. И мы вместе с ним. Помните, что он сказал? Это сетитский храм. Наверняка войти в него могут только сетиты.

— Тина права, — согласилась Куини, смотря куда-то вдаль между колонн, и поежилась. Ей казалось, что из тьмы на нее горящими глазами смотрели демоны, подчинявшиеся Сету.

Гриндельвальд упрямо шел вперед, не обращая внимания на отстающую команду.

— Я думаю, — проговорил Ньют, покосившись на него, — что разумнее будет вам выйти наружу и дождаться нас у верблюдов.

— Всем? — хмуро спросила Тина. Как не была бы она ошеломлена и напугана их находкой, археолог внутри нее жаждал увидеть неопознанное творение древних жителей Египта.

— Не всем. Только дамы, — ответил ей Тесей. — И доктор Ковальски. Так будет безопаснее.

— Почему сразу я? — возмутился Якоб, пытаясь не привлечь внимание Гриндельвальда.

— Не можем же мы оставить девушек ночью посреди пустыни? — пожал плечами Тесей.

Сестры и Якоб отстали, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, пока остальные продолжали идти вперед за Гриндельвальдом. Разумнее всего было бы еще на плато отобрать у профессора оба амулета и оставить его посреди пустыни, но Грейвза не покидала мысль, что сетитский знак мог быть не единственным. И кто знает, кому еще взбредет в голову отправиться на поиски Омбоса? Конечно, без уаджета поднять храм из песков было бы невозможно, но Грейвз чувствовал мысли Осириса – тот хотел убедиться, что больше дворец Сета никогда не сможет вернуться в подлунный мир.

Пройдя сквозь анфиладу, они оказались в огромном зале: потолок подпирали колонны, шаги гулко отдавались от полов, выложенных из песчаника, с каждого угла на них взирали статуи Сета, вдоль всего зала выстроилась армада каменных воинов, сжимавших в руках копья. В самом конце колоссальных размеров комнаты возвышалась огромная гранитная арка.

Грейвз с Криденсом уверенно следовали за Гриндельвальдом, убедавшись, что девушки и доктор через открытую галерею вернулись назад, позади них шли Скамандеры, настороженно оглядывая залу.

— Ну, золота я здесь не вижу, — недовольно заключил Тесей, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Достигнув арки, профессор повернулся к нему. В ладони он до сих пор сжимал уаджет с оком Гора.

— Помните, что я сказал, мистер Скамандер? — самодовольно спросил Гриндельвальд. — Могущество, власть. Получите их, и у вас будет золото, города, женщины. Все, что пожелаете.

— И это даст мне ваш Сет? — со скепсисом спросил Тесей. — А что он потребует взамен? Душу? Вечное рабство?

Гриндельвальд презрительно фыркнул, отвернувшись к арке. Он обошел ее по периметру, любовно поглаживая холодный камень и касаясь древних надписей, выбитых на на нем. Тесей, пристально смотря на профессора, уличил момент, чтобы подойти к Грейвзу.

— Может сейчас? — заговорщически предложил он, наклонив голову, чтобы увлеченный открытием Гриндельвальд их не слышал.

— Что? — тихо спросил Грейвз, выжидательно уставившись на профессора и хладнокровно ждал его следующий шаг.

— Упокоить его, — беззаботно предложил Скамандер. — Сделаем мумию или спеленаем живым, так храм точно не исчезнет, а наш дорогой профессор отдохнет и подумает над своим поведением.

Губы Грейвза против воли дрогнули в улыбке, но Криденс еще сильнее нахмурился, но разделяя его оптимизма.

— Нам нужно как-то обезвредить его, — поддержал Ньют брата. — Подумайте сами, если мы нашли храм, который никто не мог обнаружить до сих пор, кроме сторонников Сета, кто знает, какая дрянь еще встанет у нас на пути?

Но времени на то, чтобы составить план, у них не оказалось.

Застыв перед аркой, Гриндельвальд вытянул вперед руку с уаджетом. В другой руке он сжимал амулет сетитов.

— О, великий Сет, повелитель Омбоса, яви мне свою мощь!

По залу прокатился рокот, пламя факелов заколыхалось, словно откуда-то подул сильный ветер, и постепенно арка, перед которой в предвкушении замер Гриндельвальд, начала наливаться голубизной.

— Надо было слушать меня, черт вас подери! — крикнул Тесей так громко, чтобы из-за нарастающего в зале грохота его было слышно. — Теперь он призывает в наш мир дьявола!

— Пока еще рано, — осадил его Грейвз и, подойдя к одной из статуй, вырвал из ее рук копье. Чутье и Осирис подсказывали ему, что время действовать еще не пришло, но безоружным в бой он вступать не собирался.

— Но мы погибнем! — возразил Криденс, вцепившись в его руку. — Если Сет умрет, то и магия, что удерживала храм в этом мире, тоже исчезнет! Мы остаемся здесь навечно.

— Навечно я готов остаться где угодно, лишь бы рядом с тобой, — с жаром произнес Грейвз, сжимая копье. Ньют и Тесей последовали его примеру, с трудом выдернув оружие из цепких каменных пальцев статуй.

— Вместе, братишка? — с задорным блеском в глазах, спросил Тесей.

— Вместе, — кивнул Ньют, пытаясь перекричать оглушающий гул, охвативший зал и весь храм. Возможно Тине, Куини и Якобу он был отчетливо слышен даже у самого входа. По Омбосу прокатилась дрожь, будто он был живым, словно древний исполинский каменный зверь, ставший приютом для своего беспощадного хозяина.

Стоило им подступить ближе к арке, как нараставшее в ней голубое свечение собралось в сгусток в самом центре и ударило Гриндельвальда в грудь. Он пронзительно закричал и рухнул на колени, будто ноги его подкосились, перестав держать. Скамандеров и Грейвза отбросило назад ударной волной, и они упали на пол, выронив из рук копья.

Все стихло так же внезапно, как и началось. Арка казалась спокойной, такой же, какой они увидели ее, войдя под своды зала.

Гриндельвальд, продолжавший стоять на коленях, покачнулся и едва не упал. Его словно удерживала какая-то потусторонняя сила, не позволяя осесть на пол. Предполагал ли он, что «благодетель» покарает его первым или рассчитывал в открытую заявить, что подаренная свобода – дело его рук, чтобы просить награды? Возможно он не задумывался над тем, что пусть боги одержимы алчностью, как и люди, но исповедают совершенно иные принципы, неподвластные человеческому пониманию.

Сказки о могуществе, которыми он кормил своих спутников на подходе к храму, обернулись ничем иным, как пустым звуком. Если Сет освободился из своей тюрьмы, вряд ли он посчитал должным благодарить за это.

— Ты – глупец, — прозвучал пугающий голос, наполнивший собой всю залу. От него кровь стыла в жилах, и Грейвз вновь ощутил нараставший внутри ужас, который он испытывал, когда тонул в саркофаге или в другом сне после того, как над его головой захлопнулась крышка во время пира. — Думал подчинить меня? МЕНЯ?! — раздался вопрос и следом за ним смех. — Жалкий смертный… Но твоим телом я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь.

Гриндельвальд снова оглушающее закричал, потустороннее свечение окутало его, оно распространялось от груди, куда ударил луч света, охватывая все его тело.

Скамандерам и Криденсу с Грейвзом было не понять, жив ли профессор, поплатился ли за свою самонадеянность? Они неловко поднялись на ноги и подхватили с пола копья, готовясь отразить возможный удар, хотя вряд ли такое примитивное оружие могло им помочь.

Гриндельвальд, до сих пор стоявший на коленях и будто вытянувшийся, словно был сверху подцеплен за крюк, вместо того, чтобы упасть замертво, резко поднялся на ноги, как марионетка, будто его вздернули наверх за нитки.

— Дорогой брат, — иронично проговорил он, широко улыбаясь.

Гриндельвальд в упор смотрел на Грейвза, глаза его светились потусторонним сиянием, и тому показалось, что он заметил промелькнувший в них красноватый отблеск. Он вскинул руку, которой до этого сжимал амулет со зверем Сета, и указал на Персиваля. Тот громко вскрикнул, не успев сделать и шага, сжался всем телом и, словно подкошенный, рухнул на каменный пол.

— Нет! — воскликнул Криденс, увидев, как рубашка на груди Персиваля стала быстро напитываться кровью. Он вмиг оказался рядом, упал на колени перед ним и попытался непослушными руками расстегнуть пуговицы, чтобы осмотреть повреждения. Те не поддавались, застряв в петлицах, и тогда он в отчаянии дернул за полы – ткань затрещала, разошлась дырками вдоль строчки. Криденс в испуге ахнул: на груди и животе Персиваля проступили длинные обильно кровоточащие порезы, будто кто-то пытался располосовать кожу, нанося косые удары мечом. Дернув рубашку за рукав, Криденс увидел такие же порезы и на плече. Значит, они были по всему телу... словно Грейвза хотели расчленить совсем как Осириса.

Криденс в ступоре наблюдал за тем, как светлая рубашка становится алой, не зная, чем может помочь. Ран было слишком много, чтобы пытаться остановить кровь. Глухо и болезненно застонав, Персиваль приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него из-под потяжелевших век. Уголки губ покраснели: во рту собиралась кровь.

— Нет... — только и смог прошептать Криденс, попытавшись приподнять Грейвза, чтобы затащить его голову к себе на колени.

Скамандеры с ужасом наблюдали за ними, не решаясь приблизиться, но и не нападая на Гриндельвальда, будто боялись, что их постигнет та же участь.

Арка снова наполнилась свечением, на этот раз мягким, золотистым. Ее тепло разливалось по залу, но Сет, вселившийся в тело профессора, лишь пренебрежительно отмахнулся. Воздух нагрелся, становясь сухим и удушливым, как в летний полдень в пустыне, обжигая легкие и высушивая слизистую, отчего в носу возник неприятный зуд.

— Вы проиграли, — сказал Сет. — Снова.

— Еще нет, — мстительно ответил ему Ньют. Золотистое свечение подступило к нему, обволакивая своим теплом, коснулось кожи, словно хотело просочиться внутрь через поры. Ньют воинственно вскинул копье.

— Отправляйся в преисподнюю, из которой явился, Сет, — ядовито произнес Тесей. Его глаза светились золотом, грудь жгло в том месте, где была татуировка с шакалом, так же как и у Ньюта – с соколом.

Не сговариваясь, братья одновременно стали надвигается на Гриндельвальда с оружием наперевес. Сет попытался отбросить их магией, как в первый раз, но у него ничего не вышло: Скамандеров не коснулись его чары.

— Гор, — радостно произнес он. — Возлюбленный племянник, хочешь получить еще один урок?

— Я уже однажды получил трон вместо тебя, — склонив голову, сказал ему Ньют.

— Но ты сделал это хитростью. Как насчет честного боя?

Переглянувшись с Тесеем, Ньют понесся с занесенным копьем на Гриндельвальда.

Криденс продолжал держать стонавшего Персиваля на руках, не решаясь оставить его, когда братья вступили в битву с Сетом.

«Я помогу тебе, — услышал Криденс в своих мыслях. — Не позволю тебе потерять его, как это случилось однажды со мной».

— Исида, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как его тело наливается жаром пустыни, а мысли наполняет журчание источника, рядом с которым он отдыхал во снах.

Теперь он ясно видел суть вещей – прошлое, настоящие и будущее. Бесчисленное количество альтернативных исходов сегодняшнего вечера. Криденс чувствовал мысли Исиды о Ра, который вернул их с Осирисом в подлунный мир людьми, чтобы противостоять угрозе. Он вспоминал будто из прошлой жизни дворец Осириса и Исиды в Нижнем Египте – оазис, пиры, покои, шумные праздники урожая, печальные и ревнивые взгляды Нефтиды, когда она наблюдала за братом и сестрой, лицемерие Сета, холодные египетские ночи и жаркие объятия, аромат благовоний и масел, отчаяние, саркофаг с телом на острове, Анубисa, помогавшего спеленать в мумию растерзанное тело, упрямое противостояние Гора, мечтавшего вернуть трон отца. Образы мелькали перед глазами, и Криденс чувствовал то, что испытывала Исида – любовь, ненависть, горе, счастье, мстительность и обреченность.

От нахлынувших на него эмоций он едва устоял на коленях, ухватившись за кровоточащие плечи Персиваля. Тот был еще жив, тяжело дышал, глотая собственную кровь и пытаясь не заходиться кашлем. Его глаза были закрыты, лицо будто осунулось за несколько минут, посерело. Рубашка и брюки окончательно пропитались кровью.

Не отдавая себе отчет в том, что он делал, Криденс склонился над Персивалем.

— Столько страданий пришлось нам с тобой вынести, столько невзгод пережить, чтобы расстаться, когда ты перенесся в загробный мир, а я же осталась на земле. Я спасу тебя, любимый.

Персиваль распахнул глаза, смотря на него, и Криденс склонился ближе, целуя вымазанные кровью губы, вдыхая в него жизнь и исцеляя раны.

Грейвс шумно вздохнул, судорожно хватая воздух. Криденс непонимающе уставился на него, но тут ему пришло осознание того, что именно он сейчас чувствовал, видел и где находился. Омбос, храм Сета... Исида.

Опомнившись, он стал бегло осматривать Персиваля, чтобы убедиться, что с тем все в порядке, в то время как Ньют и Тесей, вернее Гор и Анубис, вселившиеся в них, оттесняли Гриндельвальда назад к арке. Повреждения затягивались на глазах. Одежда Персиваля была по-прежнему алой и влажной, и руки Криденса тоже стали липкими от его крови, как и брюки с рубашкой, но тонкие длинные раны сходились ровными резаными краями, исцеленные магией.

Криденс попытался помочь Грейвзу подняться на ноги, чтоб оттащить его прочь от места сражения.

Гриндельвальд выхватил у одной из статуй Сета гарпун и, описав им в воздухе восьмерку, встал наизготовку. Взгляд Криденса зацепился за его тень. Она росла, удлинялась, ползла все выше и выше по стене, отбрасываемая светом факелов, пока не приняла очертания худой мускулистой фигуры Сета, каким его изображали египтяне древности.

Он не мог понять, отчего Скамандеры медлят вместо того, чтобы напасть. Они словно ждали какого-то знака, и Криденс был убежден, что даже двое против одного они не имели шансов на победу.

Словно услышав мысли Криденса, Ньют, сощурившись, сделал выпад в сторону Гриндельвальда, сокращая между ними расстояние, но тот с легкостью отразил удар гарпуном, в эту секунду Тесей зашел с другой стороны, пытаясь поразить Сета острым наконечником, не затупившимся за тысячи лет. Но Гриндельвальд быстро среагировал, отразив и этот выпад. Магия и могущество Сета, завладевшего его телом, придало сил – он молниеносно реагировал, останавливая копья гарпуном и движением руки, и те словно застывали в сгустившемся воздухе.

— Вам не одолеть меня, — резко выбросив руку вперед, Гриндельвальд-Сет ранил Ньюта гарпуном в лицо, и тот пронзительно закричал от нестерпимой боли.

— Второй раз теряешь свой глаз, мальчишка, — расхохотался он сухим как пустынный воздух смехом. Ньют покачнулся на месте, и Криденс подскочил с пола и бросился к нему, подстрекаемый необъяснимым порывом. Скамандер попятился назад, а его старший брат мстительно поджал губы.

— Отправляйся в Дуат5! — с чувством выпалил Тесей и метким выпадом вонзил копье в грудь отвлекшегося на Гора Гриндельвальда. Рубашка на груди тут же покраснела, впитывая кровь. Взревев от боли, Сет, потеряв координацию, шагнул назад на нетвердых ногах как раз в сторону арки. Глаза Тесея сверкнули золотистым блеском, и Анубис с силой толкнул Сета в арку. По залу пронесся оглушающий рев.

Действуя интуитивно, Криденс, приблизившись, отнял руки Ньюта от окровавленного лица и накрыл глаза ладоням. Послышался приглушенный и облегченный вздох. В этот момент божественная сущность оставила Криденса, и он растеряно оглянулся по сторонам. Тесей, приблизившись к ним, тяжело дышал, до боли сжимая древко. Гриндельвальда в зале больше не было. Скамандер пристально осмотрел лицо младшего брата и благодарно кивнул Криденсу.

— Какого черта? — глухо спросил Грейвз, попытавшись подняться. Криденс тут же вернулся к нему, чтобы помочь, и оглянулся на арку, в которой полыхало голубое свечение, в буйстве сливающееся с золотым. Он чувствовал, что Исида оставила его, помогла излечить Грейвза, своего Осириса и Ньюта.

— Сейчас здесь все обрушится! — громко крикнул Тесей. Он помог вздернуть Грейвза на ноги и подставил плечо, чтобы тот оперся на него. С другого бока Персиваля перехватил Ньют. Правая половина его лица была в крови, но глаза были целы.

— Нужно уходить, — велел он, и они двинулись прочь из залы к выходу, когда стены храма задрожали и колонны покачнулись, с потолка посыпалась гранитная крошка, каменный свод пошел трещинами. Замешкавшись, Криденс поспешил следом за ними.

Они бежали со всех ног, чувствуя, что сейчас эта махина обрушится им на головы. Достигнув выхода из залы, они неслись меж дрожавшими колоннами в сторону аллеи, что вела из сердца Омбоса к парадному входу. Факелы вновь загорались, когда они преодолевали метр за метром, огонь трещал, шипел, словно растревоженная змея, но освещал им путь из проклятого храма.

Они уже выскочили под открытое небо, когда стены вздрогнули, и вокруг взметнулся столп песка. Храм позади них рушился, обваливаясь внутрь себя, вереница колонн, накренившись, падала, сбивая с опор своих соседок, и те обрушивали другие, как домино. Позади них слышался глухой рев, будто Сет кричал вслед, проклиная, но они не сбавляли шаг. Тесей и Ньют придерживали Грейвза, который после исцеления уже сам довольно твердо стоял на ногах, Криденс следовал позади, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот не отстает.

На открытой аллее больше не было угрозы, что потолок погребет их под собой, но обрушившиеся колонны могли бы припечатать их к земле или преградили им путь. Но мифическая сила будто благоволила им, помогая выбраться из Омбоса, хоть Исида, Гор и Анубис больше не были властны над их телами: они успевали проскочить колонны, прежде чем те падали на дорогу из песчаника, рассыпаясь в прах и присыпая головы каменной крошкой, а огромные обломки падали вокруг них, не успевая зацепить.

Они едва успели проскочить между двумя величественными статуями Сета на входе, как храм с грохотом задрожал, растворяясь в ночи, вздымая столпы песка и гранитной пыли. Уаджет, который помог вернуть Омбос, остался внутри.

Оказавшись вновь на плато, Скамандеры и Персиваль с Криденсом грузно повалились на песок, тяжело переводя дыхание, когда испуганные Тина, Куини и Якоб, дожидавшиеся рядом с верблюдами, поспешили к ним.

Чувствуя во рту привкус молочной кислоты и часто и глубоко дыша через нос, Криденс обернулся, но Омбоса больше не было, лишь пустынный простор.

Девушки тут же налетели на них с вопросами, и Тесей, отпустив Грейвза, принялся объяснять им и доктору, что произошло в храме

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что профессор остался внутри? — в ужасе проговорила Тина.

— Сет подчинил его, — объяснил Ньют, поднимаясь и отирая с лица кровь. Тесей с чувством выплюнул на песок слюну:

— Поделом ему.

— Но доказательства того, что храм существует… — растеряно проговорила Тина.

— Мы живы, — фыркнул Тесей. — Какие еще нужны доказательства?

— Лучше сделать вид, что никакого храма никогда и не было, — поддержал брата Ньют.

— У нас еще остался саркофаг в Каире, — напомнила Куини, и Персиваль косо на нее посмотрел. Тина, подойдя к Ньюту, попыталась стереть кровь с его лица, и тот робко улыбнулся ей, хоть недавно, охваченный контролем Гора, сражался с Сетом подобно доблестному воину.

— Ты спас меня, — все еще лежа на песке, тяжело прошептал Персиваль Криденсу, отвлекаясь от возбужденной беседы. Окровавленная ладонь тяжело легла на щеку.

— Я почти не помню, что произошло, — с трудом проговорил Криденс. Его грудь часто вздымалась, пока он пытался отдышаться после продолжительного бега.

— Зато помню я, — ответил Грейвз и, притянув к себе, с облегчением поцеловал.

Потрясенные Тина, доктор и Скамандеры замолчали, прерывая разговор, лишь Куини попыталась скрыть довольную улыбку, наблюдая за целующимися Криденсом и Персивалем.

— Больше я в пустыню ни ногой. Хватит с меня, — с чувством произнес Якоб, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и Куини, преисполненная чувств, горячо поцеловала его, последовав примеру увлекшейся друг другом пары.

Тина пристально изучала лицо младшего брата на предмет повреждений, Куини счастливо улыбалась в объятиях Якоба, хитро поглядывая на не замечавших никого вокруг Персиваля и Криденса.

Громко хмыкнув себе под нос, Тесей скорбно выдохнул, почесав рыжую бороду, обернулся на то место, где еще несколько минут назад был храм и с досадой покачал головой. Некоторым все же удалось найти свои сокровища в этом походе, в отличие от него.

— Может все же проверим золотые шахты? — подмигнув, спросил он Ньютa.


End file.
